The Impossible Guardian: The Lost Prophecy
by WillowOwl
Summary: "If the Avatar was here, he could turn every one into a color. A solid, pure, believable color. Now, when the Avatar's gone, the Guardian takes his place. When everything's black, he's that speck of color that at first, is invisible. But if you look close enough, it's there." She was as complicated as they come. Who knew there was more to it? Book 1
1. Proluge: The Runaways

"I, now," Hadou said, sadly, but proudly, "declare you, Boku of the Southern Water tribe," to his right was a tall, stocky, black-haired man, grinning as brightly as the sun, "lawfully...ish, wed to Naruka of the Fire Nation." To his left was a beautiful, regal looking woman with naturally ivory hair tumbling down her back to her hip. "May the spirits be with you as your two lives adjoin. You may kiss the bride." The newlyweds softly kissed each other. It was the happiest day of the two lives, but even the best of things have a downside. As that faithful kiss came to an end, tears slowly spilled from the corners of Naruka's eyes.  
>"It's time," Hadou choked out as he heard the distant sound of a flying bison.<br>Boku nodded, "Hopefully," he looked at his crying wife, "We will meet again."  
>Hadou coughed, "I do hope."<br>Naruka cried out suddenly and ran into the arms of her brother.  
>"Ruka," Hadou whispered softly as he stroked the hair of his little sister.<br>Naruka let out a choked sob, "You-ou..."  
>"Shh, it's okay." The two siblings stayed like that until the flying bison landed next to the trio and Boku placed a gentle hand on Naruka's shoulder. A monk in the Air Nomad traditional clothing slowly drifted to the ground.<br>"Gyatso," Naruka whispered hoarsely. The monk nodded once.  
>"Long time no see, Naruka," Gyatso said, "We don't have much time."<br>With one last hug, Hadou let Naruka follow Gyatso to the flying bison.  
>"Boku," Hadou gestured toward him with two fingers and Boku walked toward him.<br>"Watch out for my sister," he whispered, though it was unnecessary, since Boku had just declared his life to Naruka.  
>"I'll protect her with my life." Hadou nodded in acceptance. At first it was difficult to digest the fact that his sister was courting a Water Bender, but after seeing how happy the two were with each other, Hadou greeted Boku with open arms, even after the pair had told him they planned on getting married unlawfully. Interbreeding between nations was strictly forbidden.<br>Boku, with Gyatso's help, climbed on to the flying bison after Naruka at, sat on the saddle with her, and wrapped his arms around her. After they both were comfortable, Gyatso sent Hadou a fleeting nod and with a "Yip, yip," they were of into the night air.  
>Hadou watched sadly as they disappeared into the dark clouds.<br>#######################################

"Momma!"  
>An adorable little five year old ran to her mother, who was helping to weed one of the many gardens in the Southern Air Temple. The mother looked up and saw her daughter running toward her, laughing, while dragging her best friend -a bald, four year old boy named Aang- by the hand.<br>"Momma!" the little girl yelled again.  
>"Yes, Keon," her mother asked.<br>"Look at what Aangy can do!" Keon shouted excitedly as she turned to "Aangy". "Show her, Aangy, show her!"  
>Aang grinned a toothy grin before creating a ball of air that he then sat on and preceded to zoom around the garden narrowly missing one of mothers that were hanging orange and yellow clothing on lines to dry. Fortunately, the wet clothes managed to stay on the line. Unfortunately, the dry ones flew off the lines and started flying around. A few even got sucked into Aang's ball of air.<br>After circling the garden a few times with the mothers scolding Aang every time he passed by on his air ball of, well, air, he landed in front of Keon and Naruka. Because of his sudden lack of concentration, Aang fell on his bottom in a heap of dirty and wet clothes. Naruka had to press her lips together and bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Keon just giggled as Aang got up rubbing his rear, but with a giant smile on his face.  
>"Momma, momma!" Keon yelled as Aang started walking over. "Can I do that? Can I float on an air ball?"<br>Naruka smiled softly, "No, you can't. I can't either. Or Daddy." Keon frowned sadly. "We can't do anything like that."  
>"Can we do something else? I heard Monk Gyatso talk about water, earth, and fire, too. Can I do those?"<br>A slightly pained smile replaced Naruka's genuine one. Thank the Spirits that Keon was still too young to perceive the pain in her mother's eyes.  
>"No, we can't."<p>

#########

"Aang," Keon said softly as the two of them were walking around the temple, "I know your upset, but you have to understand that it's extremely important." Aang had just been informed of his Avatar identity and was having a hard time taking it in.

"It's not just that, Keo," Aang complained, using the nickname he had created for her when they were younger. "It's just -they must have made a mistake! I can't be the Avatar. I'm -well- I'm... me!"

"And you're amazing," gushed Keon, in an attempt to get Aang to cool down. "You're a natural bender. You're extremely protective, and you learn extremely fast."

"I don't know."

"At least try and accept it."

Aang paused, then shook his head, "Alright." Keon squealed and hugged him. Aang grimaced slightly, but smiled.

"You're the best, Aangy!" Keon squealed.

Aang laughed, "It helps that you're going to be my Guardian."

######################################

"Fire Nation!"

Swarms and swarms of firebenders in red and black uniform were charging into the main courtyard of the Southern Air temple. It was a chaotic mess of fire as the Air Nomads attempted to defend themselves, but failed due to the sheer number of men from the Fire Nation army.

Deep in the temple Gyatso, Boku, and Naruka were running to Keon's bedchambers. With a swift flick of his writs, the door flew open.

"Momma!" Keon cried. "Poppa!" She ran into their arms.

"It's a blessing that Aang had gone for a flight with Appa," Gyatso informed Keon as she released her parents, "but we must get you some where safe as well."

"But," Keon looked helplessly at her parents, "What about you three?"

Naruka smiled sadly, "It is time for us to say goodbye."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry, Keon," Boku whispered.

"No, no, no, no," Keon pleaded, tears running down her face. She turned to Gyatso. "Please, there has to be another way!"

Gyatso hung his head, "I'm sorry, Keon, but it has been foretold. We are running out of time. Your parents must distract the men by running into a room on the other side of the temple while I lead you to the Sanctuary. There you will be safe. The Avatars will protect you."

"Goodbye, my sweet," Naruka sobbed quietly.

"Farwell, Keon," Boku echoed the same tone. Keon hugged both her parents tightly, then reluctantly followed Gyatso as they ran toward the Sanctuary.

Once they reached the door, Gyatso quickly bended two strong currents of wind into the pipes. Keon could hear the nearing shouts of Fire Nation men.

"Inside!" whispered Gyatso, as he pushed Keon into the room. The shouts were getting closer. "I'm to run to the meditation hut as a diversion. I -." He was cut off by Keon hugging him.

"Thank you, Monk Gyatso," Keon whispered, crying. Gyatso hugged back.

"I will miss you, dear," he pulled away. "You know what to do?" Keon nodded.

"Go."

#################################################################################

**Hello, people and readers of FANFICTION!**

**I'm WillowOwl and this is my official first story on . I'm a HUGE fan of Avatar: the Last Airbender so I couldn't help but write this story.**

**I will try to update once every week by Sunday. If there is any reason why I can't update, I will tell you in the author's notes.**

**Review and Fav, Peps!**


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

In the middle of a iceberg laden ocean, a lone canoe floated there, hold two people above water. The boy was watching the water intently with a spear in his hand, while the girl sat with both hand on the edge of the boat, looking in the opposite direction.

"It's not getting away from me this time," the boy, Sokka, declared, cockily. "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

The girl, Katara -Sokka's sister- leaned over the edge of the canoe, looking into the water, and spotted a fish. Slowly taking a glove off, Katara raised a small hand over the water. Suddenly, a glob of water containing a fish flew into the air.

"Sokka," Katara said, excited, "look!"

"Shhh," Sokka whispered."Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!"

"But Sokka!" Katara started to struggle with controlling the glob of water."I caught one!"

Katara slowly moved the fish toward Sokka, but right when it was next to his head, Sokka raised his spear, hitting the fish and sent it flying back into the ocean. That broke Katara's concentration and the glob of water fell on top of Sokka's head.

"Hey!" Katara complained.

"Ugh!" Sokka yelled, drenched from head to toe. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?"

Katara thew her hands in the air, "It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-."

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Katara scoffed, "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Sokka looked up from the water with one sleeve rolled up.

Suddenly, the boat gave a sudden jerk. Looking out, the two siblings' eyes widened. The waters they had just entered were a chaotic mess of icebergs.

"Ahhh!"

Katara quickly reacted, "Watch out! Go left! Go left!"

Sokka grabbed the oar and started rowing, but after only avoiding a few colliding icebergs, the two were forced to jump on to one when three of them crushed their boat.

After regaining her composure, Katara glared at Sokka, "You call that left?"

"You don't like me steering," Sokka snapped back. "Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice."

"So it's my fault?"

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

With that, Katara's anger and annoyance doubled.

"You," Katara stood up, "are the most sexist immature, nut brained..." As her anger levels rose, the iceberg the two were sitting on started to rise. Behind Katara, a huge iceberg cracked.

"Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

Sokka, who noticed the cracking iceberg, widened his eyes, "Uh... Katara?"

Katara didn't hear him, "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka started to panic.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now, you're on your own!"

With that, the cracking iceberg split in half entirely. All the pieces fell into the water, creating a wave in the water, pushing their iceberg back. Sokka and Katara held on desperately until the water settled down.

"Okay," Sokka said, "you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean I did that?" Katara's mouth dropped open.

"Yep. Congratulations."

Suddenly, the water in front of the iceberg began to glow blue. Their iceberg began to move backward as a new iceberg came up from the water. Once the new iceberg settles, Katara walked up to the edge of their iceberg to get a closer look. Deep inside of the ice, the figure of a small boy meditating is visible. White arrows ran from his fists to his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes flash open and glow white, along with the arrows.

Hundreds of miles away, a teenage girl's eyes shoot open.

####################################

"Aang."

Keon stood up from her meditating position and ran to the balcony that overlooked the mountains that surrounded the Southern Air Temple. Looking out into the cold, mountain air, Keon sighed in relief. A small flying lemur jumped onto Keon's shoulder and softly squealed. Keon petted his head without looking.

"He's awake, Momo. He's awake.

####################

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were in the saddle strapped to Appa's back. The three of them had just evaded capture from the Banished Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and on there way to the Northern Water Tribe, but Aang had another destination along the way.

###############################################################################################################

**Hey, Peps!**

**That was the First two episodes of season 1. I know I skipped a lot of details, but I figured that if you're reading Avatar fanfiction, you must have already watched the tv show. I also wanted to magnify the connection between Aang and Keon.**

**Stay tune for the next update!**

**Review and Fav!**


	3. The Southern Air Temple

"Wait 'til you see it Katara," Aang said. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Aang," Katara started, cautiously, "I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why I'm so excited!"

"It's just that," Katara hesitated, "a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself," Aang said. "Besides, I can't wait to see Keon again."

Before Katara could question who, or what, Keon was, Aang had floated down from Appa's saddle and walked over to Sokka, who was snoring in his sleeping bag.

"Wake up, Sokka!" Aang yelled. "Air Temple here we come!

Sokka woke up, but didn't get out of his sleeping bag. "Sleep now... temple later..."

Aang, clearly not pleased with his reply, frowned, but then a mischievous grin spread across his face. Picking up a stick, Aang started to run it up and down Sokka's sleeping bag.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled. "Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

"Aaahhh!" Sokka screamed, jumping up. "Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!" Now standing upright in his sleeping bag, Sokka started to hop around, until he lost balance and fell flat on his face. Katara, who was watching from atop Appa's saddle, started laughing. Aang popped his head out from behind Sokka.

"Great! You're awake. Let's go."

####################

"He's coming!" Keon shouted excitedly to Momo, who was busy grooming himself. "He's coming soon!" Then with realization, Keon paused from running around and organizing the courtyard. The wide smile started melting off her face. "Oh. He's coming." Momo stopped grooming his ears in confusion and ran over to Keon, who was sitting on a rock.

"He doesn't know what happened, Momo," Keon whispered. "Remember? He was on a fly with Appa." Keon put her head in her hands.

"He thinks they're all still here."

####################

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible," Zuko commanded. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." The Avatar's damage on the ship had forced Zuko to pause his search and head to a Fire Nation dock for repairs.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh questioned.

Zuko turned to his uncle angrily, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

Both Zuko and Iroh turned sharply.

"General Zhao," Zuko spat with distaste.

"It's Commander, now," Zhao said calmly. " And General Iroh-," he bowed to him"-great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh gestured to the heavy damage on their ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao stated as he took in their ship.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened," Zuko said before giving Iroh a sideways glance, not knowing what to say, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's eyes widened and blinked.

"Yes, I will do that," Iroh began, unsure. "It was incredible." He leaned over to whisper to Zuko, "What... did we crash or something?"

"Uh, yes!" Zuko answered, uncomfortably. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details," Zhao said in a clearly disbelieving tone. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry," Zuko snapped, "but we have to go." He turned to leave, but Iroh put a hand on his shoulder

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said calmly, "show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh then turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko angrily shot fire out of his hands, before turning and following an already walking Iroh and Zhao.

################################################################

"Hey stomach," Sokka was busy digging through his bag, "be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka brought out a small pouch and turned in upside down into his hand, but only a few small crumbs fell out. "Hey!" Sokka yelled. "Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh," Aang said, "that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You WHAT?" Sokka shouted, incredulous. "Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good."

Looking up, the trio was greeted with a large cluster of mountains with white snow tops.

"The Batola mountain range!" Aang excitedly exclaimed. "We're almost there!"

"Aang?" Katara looked uneasy. "Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders."

"What about 'em?"

"Well," Katara said, "I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

Aang's face was relaxed in a state of hopeful optimism, "Just because no one has _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fir Nation killed them all." Aang looked out at the mountain range. "They probably escaped."

Katara still looked doubtful, "I know it's hard to accept."

Aang smiled at Katara, "You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang looked down at his own bison.

Appa responded by flying higher and around a large mountain. On the other side, in the middle of a circle of similar mountains, was the glorious Southern Air Temple.

"There it is...," Aang mused, "...the Southern Air Temple."

Katara gasped, "Aang, it's amazing!"

"We're home, buddy," Aang said to Appa. "We're home." Then, quiet enough so Katara couldn't hear, "I'll see you soon, Keo."

##############################################################################

In Commander Zhao's tent, Zuko was sitting on one of two chairs with his back to Zhao, who was studying a battle map on the wall.

"...And by year's end," Zhao was nearing the end of describing his war plan to Zuko, "the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." He turned to Zuko. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father," Zuko snapped, "thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zhao sat next to Zuko in the other chair, looking at him distastefully.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." He pause, then asked in a casual manner, "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

At that, Iroh tripped over the stand of weapons he had been examining, causing a halt in Zuko and Zhao's conversation.

Iroh cringes, embarrassed. "My fault entirely," and he backs up against the tent.

Zuko turned to Zhao, "We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao pressed. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders." Zuko averted his eyes, slightly guiltily, but it was enough to raise Zhao's suspicions.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive," Zhao stated eagerly. Zuko kept looking away.

"No. Nothing."

Zhao stood up from his chair, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_," Zhao leaned into Zuko's face, staring him in the eye, "of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Zuko stared back, defiantly, "I haven't found _anything_. It's like you said -the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko stood up and attempted to walk out of the tent, but was blocked by two of Zhao's guards who crossed their spears in front of him. Another guard walked over to Zhao.

"Commander Zhao," he said in a strong tone, "we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

Zhao scowled.

"Now, remind me..." He walked up behind Zuko, who was still blocked by the guards.

"... how _exactly_ was your ship damaged?"

##########################

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were walking up a hill with a carved passage way.

Sokka groaned, clutching his stomach, "So where do I get something to eat?"

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple," Katara glared at Sokka, "and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

In front of them, Aang stopped at the edge of a cliff. There, he pointed at something below him.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang gestured a an area where it was densely packed with sticks of various heights at were stuck in the ground, upright. A goal with a backboard were at each end of the field.

Aang then pointed a little to the right of the airball field, "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." Aang began to trail off and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, concerned.

"This place," Aang stared out sadly, "used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now, there's just a bunch of weeds." He pauses for a second. "I can't believe how much things have changed." Sokka and Katara looked at each other, then in an effort to change the subject, Sokka spoke up.

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?"

Aang grinned.

A few minutes later, Sokka was standing in front of a goal on the airball field with his knees bent and arms out. Aang was half way across the field, airbending a rapidly spinning ball that he kept floating above his hand. After spinning it around a few times, he threw it into the air. Sokka looked up in order to follow it with his eyes. Aang just stood there with his hands behind his back, smiling with closed eyes, waiting for the ball to come back down. At an exact moment, he bent the air, causing the ball to fly forward. The ball was sent at a precise moment so the ball was bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball. At an amazing speed, the ball hit Sokka in the stomach and forced him backward through the door of the goal, causing him to land on the ground nearby.

"Hahaha!" Aang yells, throughing up in fingers, showing the score. "Aang seven, Sokka zero!"

Sokka groaned, getting up painfully. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Suddenly, Sokka froze, spotting a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground next to his head. He crawled over to it. "Katara, check this out."

Katara walked over and saw the helmet. "Fire Nation," she spat, accusingly.

"We should tell him," Sokka said.

Katara turned to call Aang, "Aang, there's something you need to see."

"Okay!" Aang ran over with the ball, happily. With one looking at how happy Aang was, Katara changed her mind and waterbent the snow on a nearby bank onto the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang had made his way over to Katara.

"Uh...," Katara looked uncertain, "just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang walked in the opposite direction. Sokka stood up and brushed off the snow on his shoulders and head.

"You know," Sokka pointed out, "you can't protect him forever."

########################################

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

The three of them were in the air temple courtyard. There was a reasonable distance between the siblings and Aang, far enough so Aang couldn't hear the two talk.

Katara walked a little faster, "I can for Aang's sake." Sokka matched his sister's speed as Katara kept talking. "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated.

"Hey guys!" Aang calls from in front of them. He motions to a statue of an airbender monk. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

He bowed to the statue.

#####################################################

Keon stood in front of a statue of Monk Gyatso that she had carried into the Sanctuary.

" -and I know you said for me not to exit the Sanctuary, but I have to go see Aang. I'm going to listen to you, for once." Keon laughed softly. "I'm following my gut instinct. He's going to need me. But not in here." Keon looked around the large room filled with statues of the past lives of the Avatar.

###########################################################################

"So," Zhao walked in front of a seated Zuko, who was clearly unhappy. A pair of guards stood behind the prince, "a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once," Zuko glared at Zhao, "but it will mot happen again."

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao," Zuko said, alarmed, "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-."

Zhao turned on Zuko angrily as flames erupted from his hand in an arc.

"And you failed!" Zhao loomed over Zuko's sitting figure. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko angrily launches himself at Zhao in frustration, but was restrained by the two guards behind his chair.

"Keep them here," Zhao said to the guards as he turned to leave. In an attempt to release his frustrated anger, Zuko kicked over the small table that held Iroh's tea cup. Iroh calmly watched as the table, along with his tea cup, broke to pieces.

"More tea please?"

############

Keon was sitting in the middle of a circle of stones, meditating. Suddenly, she felt her eyes shoot open.

A few yards away, a stream of brilliant blue light was escaping through a hole in the roof of a large stable.

Where Gyatso died.

"Aang."

Rushing up, Keon ran toward the stable as fast as she could. Once she reached the door, Aang had blown the roof of the stable. A girl was attempting to calm Aang down.

"Aang, I know you're upset..."

_She must be foolishly brave_, thought Keon as she raised her right hand.

"... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love-."

"Hwasin!" Keon yelled as loud as she could over the winds that Aang was creating.

The girl and the boy turned in shock at the new voice, but Keon was only vaguely aware of it, all her concentration on bringing Aang back from the Avatar state.

Slowly, Aang lowered and his tattoos stopped glowing. A few moments later, he fell to the ground.

"Aang!" the girl called out as she ran forward and cradled Aang's head in her lap. The boy soon followed. Keon also slowly made her way over to Aang. The girl was the first to notice her and she looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked. Keon hesitated. She didn't know if she should trust the girl and the boy, but they clearly did care about Aang...

Suddenly, a small groaning sound came from Aang and their attention immediately turned back to him.

Aang opened one eye and looked foggily at the three of them, landing on one person who's appearance surprised him the most.

"Keo?"

"Keo?" the girl questioned, before realizing that "Keo" must be the new addition to there group of three.

Keon smiled down at Aang, "Hey there, Aangy."

##############################

"...It's not your fault." Aang and Katara (Aang had introduced her and Sokka to Keon) were in the middle of a conversation about what happened earlier in the stable.

"But you were right," Aang said sadly, "And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender.

"What about Keon?" Sokka had finished helping Katara pack everything into Appa's saddle.

Keon smiled sadly, "I'm no airbender."

"But you lived in the Southern Air Temple. Speaking of which," Sokka's eyes widened, "how are you even alive if Aang knew you 100 years ago?!"

Keon sighed and looked at Aang who nodded.

"You can tell them."

With another sigh, Keon started, "There's a secret part to the Avatar legend. It spoke of the Guardian, the eternal protector of the Avatar. Only a select few know or ever knew of this Guardian, though ever Avatar had one."

"Why is this Guardian such a secret?" Katara asked

"The Avatar and his Guardian have a strange connection, both spiritual and physical. The Guardian can tell if the Avatar is in danger, in pain, or if they are in need of something. As beneficial as it is, it also has a disadvantage. On a certain day, the connection between the Avatar and the Guardian is so strong, that is the Guardian were to be killed, the Avatar would go with him."

"What day?" Sokka asked.

"No one knows," Aang said.

Every thing was quiet for a few minutes.

"So..."

"We're physically connected. If the Avatar were to miraculously stop aging," Aang snorted, "so would the Guardian."

Silence.

Suddenly, a familiar little lemur came in to the room with an arm full of fruit which he placed in front of Sokka, who started eating them greedily. Momo then ran over to Aang and climbed on to his shoulders.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka," Aang said to him.

"Can't talk," Sokka mumbled with his mouth full. "Must eat."

Keon giggled, "Guys, meet Momo."

Aang looked up at Momo who was now perched on top of his head, "Hey little guy."

####################################################

"You, me, Keon, and Appa," Aang mused to Momo as the four of them looked out across the Southern Air Temple from a cliff. "We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka..." The two siblings turned toward the last of the Air Temple.

"... say hello to the newest members of our family."

###############################################################################################################

**Hello, Peps!**

**Updated on the first day of 2015! Is that awesome or what?**

**Here you go: Episode 3 in Season 1! **

**Review and Fav!**

**(Oh, and stay tune for my new story For the People)**


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

Zuko was meditating in a room with four lit candles, which were growing and shrinking with his breathing. A few moments later, the door opened and in stepped Iroh.

"The only reason," Zuko said in a dangerously silky voice, "you would be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar."

"Well," Iroh stepped deeper into the room, holding a map, "there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

"Okay, then...," Iroh breathed, "we have no idea where he is."

"WHAT!"

The four candles in front of Zuko suddenly erupted in chaotic flames. Iroh raised a hand to shield his face from the fire. Once the flames subsided, he brought out a fan.

"You really should open a window in here," Iroh remarked as he started to fan himself.

Zuko ripped the map out of Iroh's hand, "Give me the map!"

Zuko opened the rolled up scroll and began to study it while Iroh continued to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sighting for the Avatar," Iroh informed Zuko, "but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle?" Zuko asked as he looked down at the map marked with multiple lines and circled Xs showing the locations of reported Avatar sightings. The lines that connected them zigzagged across the map in all different directions. "He's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

###################################################

"You have no idea where your're going, do you?"

Katara, Sokka, Aang, Keon, and Momo were all riding on Appa as he flew through the air. Sokka stared at Aang with a raised eyebrow as Aang was steering Appa.

"Well," Aang turned his head toward Sokka who was behind him, "I know it's near water..." Sokka looked down, just to see an endless stretch of water.

"I guess we're getting close then," Sokka replied flatly.

Keon rolled her eyes, "You'd think that after living in an iceberg for a hundred years, he would change. Even just a little bit." Sokka snorted, but there was a large grin on his face as he looked at Keon, who was sitting next to Katara near the front of the saddle. Keon and Sokka had became very close, even though they had only spent a few days together. Keon's dry and rude humor matched Sokka's sarcasm, which worked for both of them pretty well, since Keon didn't have anyone for a hundred year to be a victim of her jests and with Sokka's leadership obsession and sexism, he was a perfect target. Not that he minded. Much.

Aang ignored Keon and Sokka's exchange and turned to stare at Katara, who was mending Sokka's pants. Momo, who was sitting on Aang's left shoulder, was staring at Katara as well.

Aang looked at Momo, "Momo, marbles please." Momo scrambled into Aang's shirt and returned with two marbles and handed them to Aang.

"Hey Katara!" Aang smiled while cupping the marbles in his two hands. "Check out this airbending trick!" Aang suspended the marbles between his hands and made them whirl around in mid-air. He grinned at Katara, but she was still preoccupied with her sewing.

"That's great, Aang," Katara said, absentmindedly.

Aang looked crushed, "You didn't even look."

Katara stopped her sewing to look down at Aang, "That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now."

"Stop bugging her, airhead," Sokka waved his arm dismissively. "You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

Katara's face turned red with anger and annoyance, "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Katara glowered at Sokka, but Keon was to busy looking at Aang with a knowing expression on her face, completely tuning out Sokka and Katara's argument. Once he flet her stare on him, Aang turned to Keon. Keon smirked silently and Aang knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Smooth, Aangy. Smooth._

Aang fixed a small glare at Keon. _Shut up, Keo._

"Wait!" Sokka yelled. "I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He stuck his arm throught the huge hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

"Maybe," Keon said with a straight face, "you can just get on your knees and beg. Then Katara would have to help you, since you've proven to be helpless and in need of her support."

"Great idea, Keon!" Sokka exclaimed, smiling, before freezing and glaring at her. "Wait..."

Keon just stared at him with a neutral face while Katara had a hard time keeping her face straight and not bursting into peels of laughter.

Aang turned around with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

#######################################################################

"We just made a pit stop yesterday," Sokka remarked, as they had just landed on a sandy beach, located on an island. "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right," Katara nodded. "At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Aang shaded his face with his hand and looked out over the water, "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Appa didn't respond. Aang nudged him with his elbow. "I said, aren't you boy?"

Right on cue, Appa yawned, but he obviously wan't tired.

"Yeah, that was real convincing," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

"You got that right," Keon mumbled from a top a large rock she had climbed on to.

Suddenly, Aang gasped excitedly and pointed out toward the water, "Look!" A gigantic koi fish jumped out of the water. "That's why we're here..." Then, Aang striped down to his underwear.

"Here he goes," Keon sighed.

"... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it -."

"- Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Both Keon and Aang said at the same time, Keon obviously out of exasperation and annoyance at Aang predictable remark.

Aang didn't hear Keon, or if he did, chose to ignore her. Either way, Aang dived into the water, before suddenly leaping out, screaming, "COLD!" then diving back in.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other wryly, as Keon just sighed and put her head in her hands, muttering _idiot_. Sokka twirled his finger next to his head -the universal sign for crazy.

Aang, out in the bay, dived under the water and caught hold of an elephant koi. The fish leaped out of the water with Aang riding on it's back, clinging onto it's dorsal fin. The koi dived back into the water, carrying Aang with it.

Back on land, Katara, who was watching Aang, looked excited and interested, enjoying his current antics. Keon rolled her eyes, but smiled. _He's got style_.

"Woo!" Katara yelled, waving back to Aang.

"Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!" faintly came from Aang's direction. A few seconds later, Aang's back underwater with the fish.

"He looks pretty good out there," Katara said.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka shot back. "The fish is doing all the work."

Keon snorted.

"No, Appa!" Katara had turned around and saw Appa chewing on something. "Don't eat that!"

Aang faced the beach to grin at Katara, but when he saw she was running in the opposite direction, frown.

"Aww, man..."

Two other koi fish came into view. Suddenly, two of them, including Aang's, turned and started swimming in a different direction. A shadow appeared next to the one elephant koi.

Keon could sense it, "There's something in the water. Aang's in trouble!"

The koi fish attempted to jump out of the water, but got pulled underneath. Aang hadn't noticed it yet, and whatever it was was approaching him from behind. Katara had heard the commotion and came running over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Aang's in trouble," Sokka said.

Keon groaned, jumping of the rock, "It's always him, is it?"

The three of them start yelling his name and waving their arms.

"Come back here! Aang!"

"Get out of there!"

"AANG!"

Aang misinterpreted their frantic waving for shouts of encouragement.

Suddenly, the koi fish that he was riding buck and sent Aang headlong into the bay. Coming up and spitting water, Aang was breathing heavily as an enormous fin rose from the water behind him. Aang slowly turned around as the shadow crossed him.

"AANG! Get your stinking butt out of the water! NOW!" Keon yelled from the beach. It wasn't necessary at the moment, though.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Aang leaped to the surface of the water and began to run towards shore, using his bending as support. The huge fin turned and began to chase him. Luckily, Aang made it to shore on time, running head first and full force into Sokka. They both crashed into the tree line. The fin that had been chasing Aang turned back toward the ocean and disappeared.

Aang got up to hurrily put his clothes back on, while Sokka sat up against the tree they skidded into.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked, as she and Keon made their way over to the two boys.

"Unagi."

All three of them turned to look at Keon. She shrugged.

"What? Being stuck in a temple with nothing else to do makes you read."

"You think it'll come back?" Aang asked.

"Well," Sokka got up and wiped his hands together, "let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road."

Keon suddenly froze, "Wait -."

Four green clad warriors fell on top of Sokka, Katara, Keon, and Momo from the trees. Keon had pushed Aang away just in time for him to dodge one of the warriors, but another came up from behind him and grabbed him by the shirt. Sokka had his arms behind him, Katara's hood was pulled over her head, Momo was trapped in a small sack, and Keon -who was struggling the most, spitting out some nasty choice of words- was hit in the head and knock out. Then, all of them were blindfolded and thrown on the ground.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

"Uhh!"

"Oof... Or we could stay a while..."

_######################_

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Keon were all tied to a large pole in a fenced clearing. Momo, who was still in a sack, was at Aang's feet.

"You three have some explaining to do," a tall man said, hotly. Keon was still knock out.

"And if you don't answer all our questions," one of the warriors exclaimed, "we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi."

Sokka looked angry, "Show yourselves, cowards!"

Suddenly, all their blindfolds were removed. That action startled Keon awake, who after viewing her surroundings, started again at her nasty choice of words, ending in one of the warriors gagging her.

Sokka strained against his bonds, "Who are you?" he looked at the young, female warriors, "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

One of the girl stepped toward Sokka, shaking her fist, "There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka laughed in disbelief, "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

The girl grabbed him by the collar and shook him, "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No, don't hurt him!" Katara said, quickly. "He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

Aang looked at the girl apologetically, "It's my fault. I', sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

The tall man stepped forward, flanked by four other warriors, all female, "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Aang looked up in surprise and interest, "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

Keon made a muffled noise, which might of been, "Me too!" but the gag didn't help.

The tall man scoffed, "Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." Keon looked up and saw that the pole they were tied to was actually a stand for a statue of Kyoshi. She was dressed in the same garments as the female warriors were.

Aang looked at the ground and then back a the man, "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

All the warriors and the man looked at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" the lead warrior shook her fist at Aang. "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Aang grinned, "That's me!"

The man growled, "Throw the impostor to the unagi!" The man walked backward as the female warriors advance on the quartet.

"Aang...," Katara said tersely, "... do some airbending..."

A few moments later, Aang broke his bonds and shot himself into the air. After back-flipping over the top of Kyoshi's statue, Aang floated gracefully to the ground. The whole village, who had came to see what to commotion, 'oohed' and 'aahed', whiled the warriors gazed in shock and amazement. Oyagi had turned to see and mirrored the warriors.

"It's true...," he remarked, "you are the Avatar!"

"Now check this out!" Aang did the same trick he had attempted to show Katara on Appa. The crowd went wild. Then, Keon gave a muffled squeal.

"Oh," Aang exclaimed and turned to the warriors, "Can you please take the gag off my Gua-." Keon squealed again, in an attempt to stop Aang from giving away the ten thousand year old secret. "I mean, my _friend_?"

One of the warriors stepped up and released the gag from Keon's mouth, who gasped and coughed.

"Next time, don't tie those gags too tight," Keon gasped.

###################################

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko shot up from the dinner table and proceeded to walk out of the room. He spoke to Iroh, "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh pointed at the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him on the table, "Are you going to finish that?"

Zuko walked angrily back to the table and grabbed the fish, "I was going to save it for later!" and he walked out the door.

Iroh crossed his arms and pouted in annoyance, not being able to eat the fish.

#################################################

"All right!" Aang exclaimed. "Dessert for breakfast!" He stuffed his face and began talking with his mouth full. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar."

Keon sighed, and grabbed a small pasty from the tray, "I can't believe your not fat yet, Aang."

Aang laughed, but didn't say anything against it, much to Keon's delight.

"Mmm... Katara you've got to try these!" Aang handed Katara a sweet.

"Well," Katara decided between her to choices, "maybe just a bite." She took the candy from Aang. Momo took the opportunity to snatch another piece of the candy from Aang's other hand.

Keon noticed that Sokka was hunched over and flowering in the corner of the room, "What's your problem, Sokka? I thought you would jump on the opportunity to get fat." Sokka didn't glower over the comment, which surprised Keon, but not as much as his next statement.

"Not hungry."

Aang and Keon looked at Sokka in shock.

"But you're always hungry!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara rolled her eyes slightly, "He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday."

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka replied.

"Right," Katara said, smugly. "And _then_ they kicked your butt."

Sokka got up angrily, "Sneak attacks don't count!" He started pacing the room, gesturing wildly in with his hands. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." He paused at the breakfast table and started to ferociously grab sweets off it. "Who do they think they are anyway?" Sokka grunted and shoved a sweet into his mouth. "Mmm... this is tasty."

"Maybe," Keon said with a calm face, but Aang could see the mischief in her eyes, "you could go to their training area and try to scare them by talking about how awesome you are. That would show them who's boss."

Sokka looked thoughtful, then grinned, "That's a great idea! That'll show them!" Sokka ran out of the room. Aang turned back to Keon, who was now sporting a large smirk on her face.

"Keo...," Aang said.

"What? He would have don't that anyway." Aang had to agree with that.

"But what's he so angry about?" Aang added. "They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Hey, don't get too comfortable," Katara warned. "It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Aang assured. "Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" Aang turned to look out the window, giving a clear view of two villagers working on Avatar Kyoshi's statue. "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar," Katara noted.

"Yeah," Keon said, still smirking. "A hundred years ago, whenever anyone mentioned you being the Avatar, you would get grumpy the rest of the day." She turned to Katara. "Do you know how hard it is to deal with a grumpy Aang?" Aang glared at Keon. Even Katara managed a small smile.

"I just hope it doesn't all go to your head," Katara said.

"Come on," Aang replied, "you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk."

####################################################

"So much for 'simple monk,'" Keon muttered.

A few hours later, Aang had his very own fan club.

"There she is, girls," Aang said, gesturing to Kyoshi's statue. "Me in a past life."

The girls 'oohed'.

"You were pretty," one of them said.

"Excuse me for a second, ladies."

Aang ran over to Katara and Keon who were in the market place filling a basket with vegetables. Aang tapped on Katara's shoulder.

Katara turned around, "Oh, good! Can you help us carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy." Keon snorted. _A little_ was an understatement. Katara had gotten enough vegetable for Appa to live on for two weeks.

"Actually, I can't right now." Keon turned in surprise. Aang would usually roll over and beg for a chance to help Katara! Now he was refusing?

Katara was also irritated, "What do you mean you can't?"

Aang shrugged, "I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun! Keo, you can come, too!"

Katara turned to continue to pick vegetables, but Keon kept staring at Aang, who was waiting for Katara's answer.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does_ not _sound like fun," Katara snapped.

"Well, neither does carrying your basket." Keon's mouth dropped open.

"It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon."

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place." There was a small giggle and Keon twisted her neck to look behind Aang. There were a group of girls who had been following Aang the entire day. One of them stomped her foot in annoyance and place her hands on her hips.

"What's taking you so long, Aangy?" With that, Keon felt her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, especially when Aang didn't react negatively to the nickname.

"Aangy...," Katara said flatly, looking at him, before turning to look at Keon.

"Just a second, Koko!" Aang turned back to Katara.

"'Simple Monk,' huh?" Katara remarked. "I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

"I didn't," Aang defended himself. "You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun with out you." Aang turned to Keon. "You too, Keon." Keon's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she said, bemused.

Katara ferociously put vegetables into the basket, "That's ridiculous."

Aang nodded, "It is a little ridiculous, but I understand."

Katara groaned loudly and Aang was dragged away by his 'fan girls'. She turned to leave, picking up the basket, but then stopped when she say Keon's expression.

"What is it, Keon?" she asked.

"She called him Aangy," Keon said in disbelief. "She called him Aangy, and he didn't react. He only lets _me_ call him _Aangy_. No one else." Keon turned around and Katara walked with her back to there house of the time being. "I'm the only one he lets call him Aangy. Only one..."

######################################

Sokka was in the training room, dressed in the female warrior garments, waving around a fan in an pattern, slightly unbalanced on his feet.

"You're not going to master it in one day," Suki said as she oversaw his technique. "Even I'm not that good."

"I think I'm starting to get it." Sokka continued to practice the moves perfectly, but at the end of the set he accidentally threw his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looked out the door and snow fell from the branches above and buried it.

Suki walking over to Sokka, "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then..." Suki lunged at Sokka, but he parried the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She showed her surprise and embarrassment as she looked up at Sokka.

"Hmm..." Sokka looked at Suki with an 'i told you so' face.

"I fell on purpose to make you fell better!" Suki defended, flustered.

Sokka laughed and pointed at her, "I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suko laughed as she grabbed Sokka's outstretched hand and bent it back painfully, "Okay it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again."

#########################################################################################

"What's taking so long?"

Aang was in the bay, waiting for the unagi, while the girls were sitting on the beach, clearly bored.

"I'm sure it will be here any second!" Aang exclaimed. "What about this?" He suspended the marbles between his hands.

"Not that again. _Boring_," a little girl said.

"Where's the unagi?" Koko asked. "It's getting late." The girls began to leave. Aang shouted after them.

"Where're you going? Don't leave!"

"Sorry, Aang!" Koko yelled. "Maybe next time." As the last of the girls left, Katara walked on to the beach.

"Katara!" Aang waved excitedly. "You came!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Katara admitted. "You really had me worried."

"Back there you acted like you don't care."

Katara looked downward, "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

Katara smiled affectionately, "Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!"

Aang grinned widely, "On my way!"

Suddenly, Keon burst out from the trees with a concerned and scared look in her eye.

"Keon, what's wrong?"

"Aang," she said frantically, looking at Katara who pointed to Aang in the water. "AANG! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!"

"Huh?" Aang yelled back, before the unagi came up behind him, catching him in its wake.

########################################################

The unagi raised its head and spit a powerful jet of water directly at Aang, who was hanging on to it's tail. Aang leaped up and grabbed hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shook its head back and forth in an attempt to force Aang off. Saliva dripped from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara yelled.

The unagi continued to shake its head and Aang was thrown into the water. He was unconscious as he came up to the surface. Both Katara and Keon dove into the bay after Aang. They were able to swim to Aang first, before the unagi caught him. In an attempt to get away from the unagi faster, Katara grabbed hold of Aang and Keon and used her waterbending to propel the three of them away from the unagi. It dove into the water and the force of the dive sent Katara, Aang, and Keon flying into a small cavern. Angry, the unagi shot water from its mouth and eventually sunk back into the bay. Katara and Keon peered over the side of the opening and saw a ship approaching the island.

"Zuko," Katara spat, bitterly.

"Zuko?" Keon asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Katara told her as they watched Zuko's ship land. The prow was let down and Zuko rode out of the hull on the back of a war rhino with many other men also on rhinos. Katara and Keon hid Aang deeper in the cave as Zuko and his men marched toward Kyoshi.

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara said, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Water," Keon said quietly, "in his lungs. Get it out with your waterbending." Katara moved her hands up Aang's chest and drew the water out of his lungs. Aang coughed and sputtered.

"Katara... Keo...," Aang said weakly, "...don't ride the unagi. Not fun."

############################################

Suki and Sokka were sparring in the dojo. Sokka had just parried Suki's last thrust and they both smiled.

"Not bad," Suki said. Suddenly, Oyagi, the leader of the village, burst into the dojo.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"

"Hey!" shouted Sokka. "I'm not a... oh, whatever."

################################

"Nice try, Avatar," Zuko yelled from the middle of the street, surrounded by his men. They had just defeated all the Kyoshi warriors. "But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey!" Aang yelled. "Over here!"

"Finally!"

Zuko and Aang faced each other. Zuko let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodged them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flew toward Zuko. Zuko shot another blast of fire, which knocked Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaped away and picked up two discarded fans. As Zuko ran full force at Aang. Aang used the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocked Zuko through the wall of a building, but he got up almost immediately, sending another fireball at Aang. Just when it was about to hit him, Keon pushed him to the side. It missed Aang completely, but skimmed Keon's arm, burning the fabric and a bit of skin, making Keon clench her teeth in pain.

"Aang, go!" Keon yelled, pointing to Katara before turning to face an annoyed and angry Zuko. "I'll hold him off. Get ready to leave."

"But -." Keon pulled Aang down as Zuko sent another ball of fire at Aang.

"GO!"

Keon turned to face Zuko, who first looked at her in surprise, but then sneered.

"The Avatar sends a teenage_ girl_ to fight me? How insensitive, seeing that I could burn you to a crisp."

"The Fire Nation sent a teenage _boy_ to fight me? They must be desperate if your the best they could come up with." Zuko glowered even more. _Oooo, hit a nerve_.

In his anger, Zuko threw a horribly aimed flamed punch in Keon direction, which was easy for her to dodge. Rolling off to the side, Keon picked up the two fans Aang had used and dodged another fireball, this one better aimed than the last, but still quite messy. As they fought, Keon questioned why Zuko's men weren't helping him, when she realized that the Kyoshi warriors were back on their feet and fighting. As she was slightly distracted, Zuko's next fireball was a bit better and it skimmed the exact place where Keon was burned earlier. This time she screamed in pain and fell to the ground, gasping. Zuko walk over to her, smugly.

"Still so cocky?"

Keon grit her teeth, "Look who's talking."

Zuko growled, raising a hand, "Seems like one burn isn't enough to temper your tongue. Let's give you another and see." He's raised hand filled with fire."

"Keon!"

Both Keon and Zuko looked up and saw Appa coming down on them and Sokka holding out his hand to Keon. Using her advantage, Keon quickly swiped at Zuko's feet with her legs, causing him to fall, and grabbed on to Sokka's hand, who lifted her on to Appa's saddle with Katara's help.

"Appa, yip yip, yip yip!" Appa flew into the air over the bay.

Aang was sitting behind Appa's head with his heaad hanging down, clearly upset. Katara leaned forward to speak to him.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if -."

"Aang?" Keon suddenly said in alarm. "Aang? Oh, no, you don't!"

But Keon's warning was apparently in vain, as Aang suddenly dove off of Appa's head and into the bay.

Katara yelled as he dove off Appa, "What are you doing!"

"Something incredibly stupid," Keon groaned as she shifted her shoulder painfully. Sokka was placing a cool cloth that was soaked in water on it, but paused with alarm when Aang jumped into the bay. "Seriously, we don't give him enough credit for being an idiot."

Katara and Sokka watched in horror as Aang disappeared under the water. Keon attempted to but winced when her shoulder muscle received all the strain.

Several seconds went by after Aang had dove into the bay, when suddenly, the unagi burst out of the water with Aang riding on it, holding both whiskers. Forcing the unagi's head toward the burning town of Kyoshi, Aang pulled back it's whiskers until it spewed water over the town. The stream of water continued long enough to put out the fires Zuko ad him men had started.

Once Aang saw that Kyoshi had stopped burning, he let of of the unagi's whiskers and jumped into the air just as Appa swooped down. He caught Aang in his front paws and flew off.

Aang climbed into Appa's saddle. Katara, Sokka and Momo sat their, looking at Aang, while Keon had her eyes closed, a small, relived smile on her face.

"I know, I know," Aang said, clearly expecting a lecture from Katara. "That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was," Katara said, before hugging a surprised, but happy Aang. When Katara released him, Aan turned to Keon.

"How's your shoulder going to be?" Aang asked in concern.

"Oh, I've had worse," Keon said, but didn't look at Aang.

Aang sighed, "How can I make it up to you?"

Keon smirked, "Well," she shifted so she was sitting more upright, "I would say 'Don't ever get in trouble or danger ever again,' but we both know that's not going to happen," all four of them smiled, "so... how about, i don't know... 'I'm from now on the only person to call you 'Aangy'?'"

Aang laughed and soon was joined by Katara, Sokka, and Keon.

#######################################################################################################################################

**Hello, Peps!**

**Roughly 5,000 words. Yeah!**

**Here's Chapter 3. Hope you like it! **

**Review and Fav!**


	5. The King of Omashu

The ground was partially covered in snow as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Keon, Appa, and Momo all climbed a small hill. Once the reached the the top, Aang gestured with his hands.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

They all looked across the valley, where a walled city rested atop a giant rock, only accessible by a small, narrow path.

"Keon and I used to come her to visit our friend Bumi," Aang continued.

"Wow," Sokka gasped. "We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Katara said in amazement.

Keon laughed, "The only place you can find cities like this in any other place is in your head. You should know, Sokka. You could fit ten of them in your's!" Sokka attempted to glared at Keon, but was too fascinated by the city.

"Well, let's go, slow pokes!" Aang yelled. "The real fun is inside the city!" He launched himself into the air and landed farther down hill.

"Wait, Aang!" Katara quickly said. "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

Keon stiffened. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"You need a disguise," Sokka continued. None of them seemed to notice Keon's argument with herself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aang questioned. "Grow a mustache?"

* * *

><p>"I love your ideas, Katara," Keon snickered.<p>

Aang was wear a huge makeshift wig and mustache the was made out of some of Appa's hair. Aang started scratching underneath the wig.

"Ohh, this is so itchy!" Aang looked at Appa. "How do you live in this stuff?" Appa grunted at him in response.

"Great!" Sokka exclaimed. "Now you look just like my grandfather."

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old."

"Hey, I am, too!"

"We know," Sokka smirked. "But you already look the part."

"Hey!"

Aang picked up his staff and faked a quite accurate old man voice, "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits."

* * *

><p>"You guys are gonna love Omashu!" Aang said as the walked up the narrow path. Keon, next to him, grinned.<p>

"They make the best cakes!"

"The people here are he friendliest in the world!"

"Rotten cabbages!" a voice roared from a few meters in front of them. "What kind of slum do you think this is?"

A guard who was at the entrance of the city was yelling at a merchant who was trying to get in with his cabbages. The guard was holding on of them and he crushed it in his hand. Then he used his earthbending to send the merchant's cart and cabbages off the side of the road.

"Noo!" the merchant yelled. "My cabbages!"

The gang looked forward with some trepidation. Keon's hand twitched.

"Just keep smiling...," Aang whispered, shaking slightly.

"You have no idea how hard that is," Keon mumbled back, fighting the need to go and punch the guard in the face.

Aang walked forward with a big smile, while Katara tittered uneasily, but followed, as well as Sokka. Keon walked after them after regaining her composure. Once they reached the entrance, the guard who had thrown the cart off the side of the path raised a huge boulder out of the ground and over Aang's head.

"State your business!" he demeanded.

Aang rushed forward out form under the rock in a much to agile fashion fro someone his supposed age (and real age), but the guard didn't seem to notice. He was to busy getting a lecture from Aang.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a min to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard dropped the boulder behind Aang in surprise. Katara and Sokka gave Aang a horrified look, but Keon just smirked. Aang wasn't in any trouble at the time, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Settle down, old timer," the guard said after gathering is bearings. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids."

Katara stepped forward, smiling serenely, "Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you."

The guard pointed at 'June', "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will," Katara assured. The guard motioned them to pass. As the four of them walked by, suddenly, the guard grabbed Sokka.

"Wait a minute!" The entire gang paused, fearfully.

"You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag." Keon felt her body sag in relief.

"Good idea," Aang preceded to throw his bag at Sokka, who caught it disdainfully.

* * *

><p>"This is the Omashu delivery system," Aang said. "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."<p>

"It's the most extreme form of package delivery you can find," Keon added.

"Great," said Sokka, "so they get their mail on time."

"They do get their mail on time," Aang agreed, "but our friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes..."

_A boy with orange hair, a missing tooth, and a slightly insane expression on his face was looking out across Omashu from the castle balcony. Keon and Aang walked over to him as he turned around._

_"Look around you," Bumi grinned, "what do you see?"_

_"Umm...," Aang said, "the mail system?"  
><em>

_"The source of inspiration for your next attempt to fly like Aang?" Keon raised her eyebrows._

_"Kind of," Bumi laughed. "Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities."_

_"A package sending system?"  
><em>

_"Your next _possible_ attempt at flying like Aang?"_

_"The world's greatest super slide!"_

_The three of them looked out at the chutes and examined them. It really did look like a slide._

_"Bumi...," Aang started, grinning._

_"...your a mad genius!" Keon finished for him, her grin starting to resemble Bumi's a little more._

_Soon, Bumi, Aang and Keon were all on one of the transport bins, rocketing down the slide. _

_"Bumi!" Keon yelled over the rushed winds. "I have to admit! This is one of your safer attempts!"_

Both Keon and Aang grinned excitedly. They were in one of the transport bins, with Sokka and Katara behind them, looking leery.

"One ride," Aang assured, "then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor."

"And Guardian's," Keon added.

"This sounded like fun at first," Katara said as Aang began to move the cart slightly forward, "but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second th-OUGHTS!

As Katara was finishing her sentence, Aang and Keon had managed to push the cart completely on to the chute and now it was dropping downward and rocketing off.

They shot passed the other chutes, they came parallel to another chute. The two chutes obviously were going to merge. Suddenly, another bin full of spears pointing forward was dropped on to the neighboring chute. After the two chutes merged, the bin of spears came behind them. Sokka ducked in order to avoid being killed. Both he and Katara made distressed noises and the attempted to avoid the spears.

"Aang!" Keon yelled, but she still had a large smile on her face.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" He began rocking the bin back and forth and soon derailed the bin out of the chute and it's soon free-fell on to a rooftop from below.

* * *

><p>"Men," an officer said to an army, "you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything."<p>

Suddenly, a stone bin fell from the sky, shocking the army. Aang quickly propelled them back into the air with his airbending, in the process, putting his foot in Katara's face. Soon after, the bin was back on the chute, and rocketing down again.

"Aang, do something!" Katara yelled in panic. "Use your airbending!"

"Yeah!" Aang yelled back. He looked at Keon. "Good idea!"

"That'll make us go even faster!" Keon yelled as well. Aang blasted the air behind them, making them speed up. Once they reached the drop down of the major chute, there was a off load point. There was an earthbender levitating a bin that they were going to crash into. Then the earthbender moved the package. The gang sighed in relief, before the earthbender lifted another bin from the loading off point.

Suddenly, their bin hit the side of the chute and fell out of the chute. Airbending all of them back into their bin, Aang makes the bin bounce off a roof. Then the bin zoomed into a man's workshop, destroying his pottery.

"Sorry!" Aang shouted as they shot out of the window on the other side.

They suddenly dropped into someone's living room and flew through their house, crashing through the wall of the balcony, and dropping again, screaming. They dropped on to a merchant's cabbage cart, who Keon noticed that the merchant was the man earlier at the path to Omashu. Keon looked at the others, who were okay, except for the fact the Aang's disguise was ruined.

"My cabbages!" the merchant yelled, in fury. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Soon, the four of them were surrounded by soldiers.

"Two cabbages, please?" Aang said sheepishly.

* * *

><p>They were taken to the castle. A majestic palace, really, if they weren't there for punishment.<p>

They were thrown into a throne chamber, decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. An aged King sat on his throne in the distance of the long and large chamber. Once them four of them reached closer to the throne, the guards forced them to their knees.

"Your majesty," a guard said, "these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads!" the cabbage merchant yelled form the side lines. "One for each head of cabbage!"

"Silence!" the guard snapped at the merchant. "Once the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?"

The king looked down at the four of them. Sokka shifted nervously, Katara looked slightly hopeful, and Aang pretended to be invisible. Keon, however, looked the king straight in the eye with a curious expression on her face. He seemed so familiar...

"Throw them...," the king started, "... a feast!"

All of them looked up in surprise, especially the merchant and the guards. Keon choked lightly, hiding a laugh, but no one seemed to notice.

"Huh?" Aang asked in confusion.

* * *

><p>They were led to a large table full of foods of all different types. Momo immediately started eating, while the gang all sat at one end of the table, the king on the other.<p>

"Heheh!" the king said in insane glee. "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang declined the meat.

"How about you?" the king turned to Sokka. "I bet you like meat." He stuck a drumstick in Sokka's mouth.

"Mmm!"

Katara turned to Aang and Keon, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" She twirled her finger next to her temple.

The king walked back over to his seat, "So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?"

"I'm from...," Aang said uncomfortably, "... Kangaroo Island."

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?" the king said, with the crazy grin that looked as if it were permanently etched into his face. "I hear that place is really hoppin!"

Everyone was silent, then Sokka broke it by laughing. The other three looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What?" Sokka asked. "I was pretty funny."

The king yawned, "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay."

Suddenly, the king threw a drumstick at Aang. Keon, who sense it happening, reached out and grabbed, but not before Aang managed to airbend it to spin and stop. All the guards drew breath in surprise. Keon, in panic, dropped it on the plate. Great. 10,00 year secret down the drain because of a crazy king.

"There's an airbender in our presence," the king announced, staring at Aang, "and not just any airbender," he turned to Keon with a knowing look, "the Avatar." He stood up and walked over to Aang, who was trying to pretend that that didn't just happen. Keon looked at the King in shock. He knew about her.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

* * *

><p>Aang stood up and stead his arms in defeat.<p>

"Okay!" he said. "You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Aavtar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out," Aang looked under the table, "no firebenders here. So, good work everybody." He put his arms around the other three and started walking backward. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spear. We'll see you next time!"

The guards stopped them with their spears at the exit.

"You can't keep us here," Katara yelled at the king. "Let us leave."

"Lettuce leaf?" The king picked up one from the plate in front of him and took a bite.

Sokka leaned toward the others, "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts."

"Tomorrow," the king said, suddenly serious, "the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege," one of the guard asked the king, "do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait," the guard was confused, "which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh... take them to the refurbished-chamber-that-was-once-bad."

Keon last sight of him that night was him munching insanely on lettuce.

* * *

><p>The guards earthbent the door to their chamber open and shoved the four of them into it, before closing the door behind them.<p>

The room was a beautiful, spacious, and furnished chamber with four comfortable looking beds.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asked. "But it's so nice."

"He did say it was newly refurbished," Aang pointed out.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners," Sokka argued.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be," Aang looked at Keon hopefullly.

"I told you," Keon said, defending herself, "I don't know how this 'danger sense' thing works either." Aang sighed.

"We're not sticking around to find out," Katara said, defiant. "There's gotta be some way outta here."

Aang looked around, before grinning, "The air vents!"

Sokka looked at the small, circular hole in the wall, "If you think we're gonna fit through there, then you're crazier than that king."

"We can't, but Momo can."

Keon snorted as she spotted Momo lounging on a bed, licking an apple, with his stomach the size of one, "I highly doubt that."

As usual, Aang didn't listen to her.

"Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!"

A few moments later, Aang was attempting to shove a fat Momo into and through the air vent.

"Go on, boy, get Appa!" With no avail, Aang stopped and left Momo's behind sticking out of the vent.

"Uh," Sokka asked, "how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?"

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison," Aang said. Momo was till having trouble with getting out of the vent, "I think he could figure something out."

Katara sighed and walked over to one of the beds, "Well, no point in arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

Aang walked dejectedly over to one of the beds. Keon eyed a squirming Momo, sighed, and gently lifted him out of the vent, with a little bit of force. After placing Momo on a pillow that had been on one of the beds -her bed- Keon walked over to Aang and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Aangy."

Aang smiled, "Good night, Keo."

* * *

><p><em>The world was on fire. Completely on fire. Every where Keon looked, it was a brilliant mix of red, yellow, and orange flames that lapped at her skin. Then, she realized that it wasn't the world that was on fire. <em>

_It was her._

_Keon tried to cry out for help, but she couldn't. No one would come to her aid, because no one was aware that she was in need of it._

_That was it. Keon was going to die to fire. Just like her family did._

_Suddenly, a blinding light took over her sight, causing her to shield her eyes with her flaming hand. But the source of the light wasn't from the outside. I was from her eyes. _

_A picture of a person flashed through the white light. A young man with an ugly scar marked on the left side of his face._

_Zuko._

Keon shot up from her bed, screaming. The burn on her right shoulder felt as if it was on fire once again.

After her screams deceased, Keon register where she was and went silent, for the fear that she would wake her friends up in the middle of the night, though her shoulder was still burning like crazy.

In an attempt to numb the pain slightly, Keon slowly unwrapped her bandage.

The burn was located where her shoulder and arm met, and went around a fourth of the way down her arm. Wrapping it back up was a challenge, for the bad positioning meant more supplies needed, but the hardest part was actually moving her arm around. Just lifting it could cause pain. Moving around in circles was a whole different story, but the cool air did do some wonders to her burn, and slowly, Keon dreaded when she would have to put the bandage on once again.

"Keon?" a soft, sleep-heavy voice came from the opposite side of the room. Katara must have woken up when Keon had screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"No, you're not," Katara said, more awake, and sat up. Then she stood up and walk over to Keon's bed and spotted her unwrapped burn. "It was bothering you." It wasn't a question. Keon nodded, silently.

"Yeah, it was burning."

Katara sat next to her and placed a gently hand under her burn. Keon flinched slightly, but didn't say anything.

"We left all our supplies with Appa."

"I know. The guards wouldn't happen to be nice enough to give us some clean bandages?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Bummer."

They both were quiet for a while. Then, Keon had to ask.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"That boy. Zuko." Keon noted that she felt Katara tighten next to her. "Who is he, exactly?"

Katara was quiet for a moment, but then sighed, "Zuko... he's the prince of the Fire Nation. He's intent on capturing Aang, and giving him to his father. We don't know exactly why, but we got a feeling it so Aang can't stop the war. Then the Fire Nation would win."

Keon had the sudden desire to defend him, "No, he's not."

"Pardon?" Katara asked in surprise.

"He's not doing it for the war."

"How do you know?"

"I...," Keon trailed off. How did she know? "I... don't know."

Katara rubbed Keon's forearm, careful to avoid irritated skin, "Well, anyway, he's been trying to get to Aang. The second day of Aang being alive again, he was captured."

Keon nodded, before her head shot up and she stared at Katara with a confused expression.

"What?" Katara asked.

"He was captured?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know."

"Oh. _Oh._" Katara realized where Keon was going.

Keon's face fell into a panicked expression, "How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me. I just met you a few days ago." Oh, yeah. She only knew a few days ago.

Katara took one look at Keon and said quickly, "Maybe you can ask Aang when he wakes up tomorrow?"

"Okay."

Keon didn't realized that Katara had re-wrapped her bandage and was back on her bed, sleeping peacefully. She was too busy drowning in her own thoughts. The flashes she had been getting after their brief meet seemed to point in that direction.

_Is it him?_

* * *

><p>"Up, girl!"<p>

A rugged hand grabbed Keon's left shoulder, shaking her, effectively waking her up. Once her eyes openned fulling, the guard lifted her up none to gently.

"Hey!" Keon complained. Soon, she was shoved out of the room. Keon rubbed her eyes. Once her vision had cleared, she looked up to see Katara and Sokka being held by guards as well.

"What's going on?" Keon demanded.

"They want to keep us as hostages until Aang completes his challenges," Katara explained. "They know -."

"- he's going to run away with us the first chance he gets," Keon finished for her, sighing. "This king knows Aang a bit too well."

* * *

><p>Watching Aang complete all three challenges was painful. Literally, for Keon. She always knew when something bad was going to happen, and she tried to warn Aang, but one of the guard had placed a gag around her mouth.<em> What is with all these gags?<em>

It was suspicions, though. How did the king know she would warn Aang. Did he know.

There was something vaguely familiar.

The king was standing on the platform where the three of them were almost completely consumed by the growing Jennamite. Aang leaped after the king.

"You've passed all my tests," the king said. "Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!" Aang complained. "You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh, come on!" Sokka whined. Keon made a muffled noise behind her gag. The king stepped forward and pulled off the cloth with surprising gentleness.

Keon coughed, then swallow, "Thanks."

The king nodded before turning back to Aang, "Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What... is my name?" Aang, who wasn't expecting that question, looked surprised. "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." The king walked of the balcony.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked his friends.

"Think about the challenges," Katara said, "maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"I got it!" Sokka said.

"Yeah?" Aang said hopefully.

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!" Everyone was silent. Keon coughed. "You know, because of all the rocks?"

"We're gonna keep trying," Katara said, "but that is a good backup."

"Not really," Keon whisper. Sokka glared at her.

"Okay, so back to the challenges," Aang continued. "I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well, everything was different that I expected."

The crystals inched up their faces a little more.

"And...?" Katara said.

"Well," Aang looked at Keon, "they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently that I usually would." Suddenly, looks of realization swept across their faces.

"I know his name!" Aang said in excitement.

Keon would have smack herself on the forehead if she could, "I knew it!"

* * *

><p>Aang stood in front a newly robe-clad king in the throne room.<p>

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges," Aang said smiling. "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." The king laughed and snorted. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

Aang ran up to the old friend of his and hugged him.

"Oh, Aang," Bumi said. "It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

As Bumi rubbed Aang's head affectionately, Keon, Katara, and Sokka hopped over, nearly completely covered in the Jennamite.

"Uh, over here!" Katara said, grabbing their attention.

"Little help?" Sokka said though the hole that was closing on his mouth.

"Yeah, Bumi," Keon's voice was slightly muffled, since the cyrstal was almost completely covering her mouth, and was preceding to cover her nose. "It's great to see you and all your insanity, but it's going to be quite difficult if I'm dead."

Bumi chuckled and made a fist, blowing all the Jennamite off the three. He catches a piece.

"Jennamite is made of rock candy," he said taking a bite. "Delicious!" He was interrupted by Keon, who gave him a huge hug.

"Only you would be crazy enough to attempt murder to your best friends," Keon said, pulling back. "I should have known."

"So," Sokka said, "this crazy king is your guys' old friend Bumi?"

"Who you calling old?" Bumi said before pausing. "Okay. I'm old." Keon snorted, very much like Bumi.

"Why did you do all this," Sokka questioned, "instead of just telling Aang and Keon who you were."

"First of all," Bumi explained, "it's pretty fun messing with people," he snorted and laughed, " but I do have a reason." He turned to Aang, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" Aang bowed to Bumi and smiled. "Ad it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo jumped on to Aang's shoulder. "And you'll need Momo too." Bumi turned over to Keon, who was watching affectionately. Bumi smiled, "And Keon. You must guide Aang through everything." Keon smiled at him and bowed as well. "But you must think of yourself as well." That made Keon paused, and frown.

"Bumi-," Keon argued.

"I know," Bumi interrupted her. All the others looked at the two in confusion as they had their conversation, "that's it's your natural reaction, but your human, too. _Be_ human." Keon hesitated, but then nodded.

"I'll try my best."

"I know."

Aang, taking advantage of their obvious end of conversation, said, "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

Soon after, Aang, Keon, and Bumi were zooming down a chute in a delivery bin, screaming and yelling in excitement as they crashed and their bin fell off the chute. Just like old times.

"My cabbages!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Peps!<strong>

**Here's Chapter 4! It's my little sister's favorite episode, so she was constantly bothering me so she could read it. Hope you guys like it!**

**MoSBanapple: **Thanks for being my first review and for the constructive criticism! I found the line breaker and I've been using them, as you probably can see. Thanks again!

**Chronostar:** You can be sure that the "physical and spiritual" connection will play out in this story. It's actually has a bigger part as we progress into the story!

**NightOwl Fury:** A Sokka/OC idea had crossed my mind, but I've always really like Sokka/Suki and Aang/Katara. This most likely will be my take on an overly used match, Zuko/OC. I know that it's really common and getting old, but I think I could twist it up a bit. I never liked Zuko/Mai. There relationship seems a little _quick_. Thank for you support!

**Review and Fav!**


	6. Imprisoned

Keon, Aang, and Katara were all next to an overturned tree. Keon and Aang were laying on the exposed roots of the tree, while Katara was folding her sleeping bag. Sokka came walking from a small path holding a sack.

"Great, your back!" Aang said. "What's for dinner?"

"Real food," Keon groaned, too hungry to joke.

"We've got a few options," Sokka said, sitting down. "First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!" Sokka then threw the ones that might be rocks over her shoulder. Keon, Aang, and Katara looked at each other, then back at Sokka.

"Seriously," Katara said, "what else you got?"

Sokka peered into the bag with one eye, hoping to find something else inside.

Suddenly, a startling noise shook the otherwise calm atmosphere. The gang, and Appa, all looked up.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, panicky. Another _boom_ was heard.

Aang pointed, "It's coming from over there!" Keon and Katara quickly followed Aang to find the source of the noise.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms?" Sokka questioned, waving his arms at them.

Ignoring him, the other three kept running, while Sokka trailed after them. Once they reached near the river bed, they looked over it and saw a young earthbender practicing. He had lifted a large rock.

"An earthbender," Katara said, excited.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang suggested.

"Great idea!" Keon agreed. She didn't feel anything dangerous about it.

"He looks dangerous," Sokka pointed out, "so we better approach cautiously." Keon rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Katara.

"Hello there," Katara had ran out to the river bed and approached the earthbender, "I'm Katara! What's your name?"

In surprise and shock, the earthbender dropped his rock and ran away, back down the river bed. As he ran, he earthbent loads of rocks in to the river bed, blocking a passage that followed him through.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang yelled after him.

"Yep," Keon yelled as well, though she was more sarcastic than anything, "_real_ pleasure."

"We just wanted to say 'hi'," Katara said.

"Hey," Aang noted, "that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that has a market!"

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara reasoned, excited.

"And no rocks!" Keon added as they all ran so they could follow the earthbender. Well, all except Sokka.

"Hey!" he complained. "I worked hard to get those nuts! And rocks!" Momo flew off to join the other, and Sokka sighed. "Yeah, I hate 'em too."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the four of them, and Momo had reached a small Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. There was a small market.<p>

"Great hat," Aang said to a merchant. "I'll trade you some nuts for it."

Once Aang got the hat, he turned to Sokka and Keon with it on, at which the two laughed. Katara, who was standing next to them, looking around, spotted the young earthbender from the river bed. He had entered a small building.

"Hey!" Katara yelled as she ran toward the boy, but he didn't hear him. Keon turned to see that Katara was going toward the building.

"Katara!" Keon said, running after her. Aang and Sokka followed.

Once Katara had opened the door and stepped in, Keon heard her say, "Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?"

"Uh," the young earthbender drawled out, "you must have me confused with some other kid."

By then, Aang, Sokka, and Keon had made it into the small shop.

"No she doesn't," Aang piped up, "we saw you earthbending."

With that, the woman in the shop suddenly closed the door and shut the window.

"They saw you doing what?" the woman asked, livid. She was obviously the young boy's mother.

"They're crazy, mom," the boy defended himself, "I mean, look at how they're dressed." All four of them looked down in their clothes, Keon more nervous, though.

In an attempt to seem more ordinary, Keon swapped her usual airbender garb for an old, brown tunic she had found and a pair of orange pants that looked as if it had been washed a million times, almost a pale peach color. Keon knew it would be suspicious if she too was dressed in airbending clothes, since the fire nation had only heard of one airbender. Not that she was one, but it would be dangerous if they suspected anything. Especially since she was the Guardian. Her outfit was subtle enough so no one would question; many people probably just thought she was some orphan.

"You know how dangerous that is!" the boy's mother continued. "You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending?"

_Knock knock._

A large, banging fist came down on the door. Sokka quickly parted the window blinds to see who was on the other side.

"Open up!" yelled the man.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka warned. "Act natural."

The boy's mother opened the door and Fire Nation soldier enter, only to see Sokka and the boy examining a nut, Katara mid-freeze in shoving food in her mouth, Aang leaning against a water barrel, and Keon sitting on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. The top of the water barrel Aang was leaning on shifted against his weight and Aang's arm went into the water.

"What do you want?" the mother asked, annoyed. "I've already paid you this week." The guard turned away from the kids.

"The tax just doubled," he said. "Wouldn't want an 'accident', would we?" Threateningly, he formed a fireball in his hands and smiled sadistically. Keon felt the urge to jump up and punch him until he was nothing but damned Fire Nation pulp. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control." Keon's urge doubled.

The mother's defiant expression morphed into fear and resignation. She walked over to a small chest on the table and lifted it, opening to show a few pathetic coins. She took most of them out and handed them to the soldier. After putting them in his hand, the guard dropped the small ones on the ground.

"You can keep the copper ones," he sneered. Once he exited the door, everyone visibly relaxed, though many of them had murderous looks on their faces. The mother bent down to pick up the coins.

"Nice guy," Sokka remarked sarcastically. "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

"Five years," the mother said. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

"Keo?" Aang asked nervously, when he realized his best friend hadn't said anything yet, and had a murderous struggle behind her forced, calm face.

Keon didn't responed, but stood up from her seat position. "Excuse me," Keon mumbled, before launching a painful punch on the stone wall next to her. A small _crack_ was heard. All the rest of the inhabitants started at Keon in shock and worry, but Keon didn't show any signs pain.

"Sorry," Keon said, massaging her knuckles, wincing slightly.

The boy was the first to recover from shock, "They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Haru," his mother scolded him. "Don't talk like that." The woman looked back at Keon with concern, but Keon shook off her silent question and smiled slightly.

"But," Katara said to Haru's mother after a quick glance toward Keon as well, "Haru's an earthbender. He can help."

"Earthbending is forbidden," his mother argued. "It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?" Katara said in shock. "Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

"You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back," Katara remarked. "What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away!" the mother cried desperately. "Like they took his father."

* * *

><p>"My mom said you can sleep here tonight," Haru told the quartet after he led them to a small shed, "but you should leave in the morning."<p>

"Thanks," Aang said to him. "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Appa stopped chewing for a few seconds when Aang mentioned his name, but then continued.

"Oh, and," Haru turned over to Keon, "here." He handed Keon some cloth and semi-stiff bandages. "For the hand." He nodded toward her right hand. Keon took the bandages slowly.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Haru nodded and exited the shed. Katara followed him out.

Sighing, Keon plopped down on a bundle of hay, straightening the bandage, and proceeded the painful process of wrapping her hand. When she was about to press the bandage on, a hand reached over and took over. Keon looked up to see Sokka, who was narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Thanks, Sokka," Keon said.

"No problem," Sokka said, looking up at Keon. "You own me, though."

Keon laughed slightly, "I'm just surprised that you can even tie a knot, much less a bandage."

Aang drifted over and sat next to Keon, leaning on her burned shoulder, causing Keon to jerk slightly. Aang shot up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-."

"Don't worry about it," Keon assured him. Then she laughed, "Second injury in less than a month."

"You're an injury magnetic, aren't you?" Aang joked.

"Around you," Keon joked, "it's impossible not to be." Aang sighed, but smiled. As cruel as that joke could seem to some people, Aang got Keon humor, and wasn't affected. Sokka even seemed to get it as well, who let out a small chuckle.

Keon crocked her head in confusion, "I've never seen you so serious, Sokka."

"Shut up," he mumbled, but both Keon and Aang didn't miss the slight blush spreading on his face. They laughed. Even a few moments later, Sokka joined in.

It was the first time in a hundred year, that Keon felt nice. _Good_.

* * *

><p>Katara and Sokka laid in their sleeping bags, while Aang and Keon took advantage of Appa's thick fur and where sleeping on him. All of them were listening to Katara.<p>

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man," Katara had been retelling Haru's heroic act of saving a man from being crushed by the rocks from the mine.

"You must have really inspired him," Aang remarked.

"I guess so," Katara said, modestly.

"Everyone should get some sleep," Sokka noted. "We're leaving at dawn." Once Katara had come back from her walk with Haru, Sokka had returned to his snobbish ways, unlike his brief display of care. Keon subconsciously reached to touch her wrapped wrist.

"Dawn?" Katara questioned. "Can't we sleep in for once?"

"Absolutely not! Thins village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, or even Keon, -."

"The chances of capturing me are near impossible," Keon noted, but not bragging. Sokka ignored her.

"- we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

Katara had a sly grin on her face, "I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts."

"_Good night_."

Keon snickered, "Katara, be careful. I'm beginning to rub off on you."

* * *

><p>"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara flung open the door to the shed.<p>

"What?" Aang was helping packing things with Keon and Sokka. They all stood up.

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation," Katara told them, frantically. "It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending."

"Slow down, Katara," Sokka said, putting him arm around her shoulder, probably the most brother-like posture Keon had seen Sokka in, "when did this happen?"

"Haru's mother," Katara explained as she calmed down, "said they same for him a midnight."

Sokka dropped his hand, "Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone."

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"... and why would they do that?" Aang said in confusion. Keon's eyes widened in realization. _You're kidding me, Katara,_ she thought.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending."

* * *

><p>Keon, Sokka, and Katara were pushing a large boulder on top of an air vent in the ground.<p>

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara," Sokka admitted, "but this might work. There are ventilation shafts through out these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and -tada! Fake earthbending!"

"I'm really starting to doubt my hearing," Keon remarked sarcastically. "When did you become smart?" Sokka smirked and was about to answer, when Keon interrupted him, "Never mind. I don't want to inflate your ego even more."

Katara turned to Aang, who was behind another large boulder, next to another air vent.

"Aang," Katar said. "Did you get all that?" Aang was laying back, lazily, against the rock, airbending a butterfly back and forth.

"Sure," Aang said absentmindedly, "I got it."

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Aang assured, though his tone was anything but assuring, "just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this."

"He does have a point," Keon agreed.

"By 'this'," Sokka questioned, "do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless firebenders?"

"Exactly!" Aang agreed. "That's fun stuff."

"I'm rubbing off on you too, Aang," Keon smirked.

"Here they come!" Sokka had spotted a gang of Fire Nation soldier heading their way. "Get in your places!" Keon went behind the boulder with Aang, Sokka went near the edge of the road, while Katara was opposite to him. Once the soldiers were in hearing distance, they started running toward each other, meeting right in front of them.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka yelled in a slightly over-exaggerated voice. Keon had to bite her arm to keep herself from laughing.

"How dare you call me 'pipsqueak', you giant-eared cretin!" Katara, if was even possible, was even more exaggerated, causing Keon to bite even harder on her arm, causing pain, but the pain was more bearable than the need to laugh.

"What did you call me?" Sokka yelled.

"A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things!" Katara placed her hand next to her ears and fanned them out. Keon nearly snorted. "Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off!" Sokka then put his hand next to his mouth, like he was intending for only Katara to hear the next bit. "Seriously, back off"

"I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!"

"That's it; you're going down!"

"I'll show you who's boss - earthbending style!"

Katara assumed a mock-earthbending position and pointed her fist toward the boulder. When nothing happend, Keon realized that Aang was spacing off.

"I said," Katara repeated, "'earthbending style!'"

"Aang," Keon nudged him. Aang shot up and sent a large air current into the vent, causing the desired affect.

"That lemur!" one of the soldiers whispered. "It's earthbending!" Keon nearly snorted, again.

"No, you idiot!" Sokka yelled in annoyance. "It's the girl!"

The soldier looked embaressed, "Oh, of course."

"It'll hold her!" Sokka yelled as the rock fell back to the ground and he grabbed both Katara's shoulders. Then, whispering to her, he said, "You've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you."

As Katara was being led away by soldiers, she looked back and saw Keon and Aang had joined Sokka. Momo was on Aang shoulder.

Sokka turned to look at Momo, "Momo, you have some big ears!"

Keon couldn't help it. She snorted.

* * *

><p>Aang was steering Appa as he followed the ship that Katara was on, leading them to were the earthbenders were being held. Both Sokka and Keon were in the saddle.<p>

"She'll be fine, Aang," Sokka had noticed Aang's worried expression. "Katara knows what she's doing."

"She's smart," Keon added. "She won't do anything stupid."

Aang turned toward them and gave a small smile, "I know."

* * *

><p>Keon was laying on Appa's head, looking up at the sky. Six hours had passed from when they had located the holding station where all the earthbenders were being contained. Another six more hours and they would be on they're way back to rescue Haru and Katara. Until then, all they could do was wait.<p>

Aang busied himself by worriedly zooming around on his ball of air, and because of his lack of concentration on the matter at hand, was constantly crashing into rocks everywhere; he even tripped over nothing once. Sokka was sitting in Appa's saddle, munching on the nuts that they had been gifted from Haru's mother. It was supposed to last them for another three days or so, but at the rate Sokka was eating them, the chances of even lasting a meal with the nuts was extremely slim. Not that any of them said anything about it. The wait was more nerve-racking than the thought of no food for another week. Even Momo seemed to get the seriousness of the situation, and wasn't doing much of anything except staying completely still and quiet; a sign that he was nervous.

Keon watched as the sunset was slowly beginning. Gradually, the sky developed streaks of pink and orange, blending into the blue. Absentmindedly, Keon reached over with her left hand and touched the still healing burn on her right shoulder. Keon was certain it would scar. Nearly a third-degree burn, it still stung every once in a while. It soon would resemble the one the Zuko had on his eye.

The young prince baffled Keon's mind. He looked around sixteen -maybe seventeen- but he carried himself with an air of self-importance; self-assurance that Keon had only ever seen in adults, or young children who thought they were better than anyone on the planet. But there was never cockiness in Zuko's expression. There wasn't much of anything in his expression. Everything was tightly sealed away -closed to the outside world- even to himself. She could tell.

Keon knew that she spent too much of her time baffling over the teenage prince. Oh for God's sake, he was the enemy! He was bent on retrieving Aang -or more specifically, the Avatar- and bringing him to his father. But for what reason? Not for war, that was as much as Keon could tell.

And that was yet another thing that boggled her mind; how in the world was she so certain about one thing in a person she didn't even know? She had a theory, but it was so far-fetched that Keon didn't even try to think about it. Yet she couldn't help herself.

Stupid logic.

* * *

><p>12 hours pasted.<p>

"Your twelve hours are up," Sokka whispered to Katara, who was dressed in a brown bag that covered her blue clothes. She had sneaked away from her sleeping quarters that she shared with almost a hundred other people. Bending down near then edge of the platform, she could faintly see Appa with Sokka and Keon on his back. Aang leaped over to join them, "where's Haru? We've got to get out of here."

"I can't," Katara said when Sokka reach out his arms to lift her on to Appa.

"We don't have much time," Sokka whispered, frantically. "There are guards everywhere. Get on."

"Katara," Aang asked, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not leaving," she told them, ducking slightly to dodge a light beam. "I'm not giving up on these people."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka asked, wide-eyed. All of them had jumped off Appa and on to the edge of the platform of the rig. Except Aang;he was floating.<p>

"We can't abandon these people," Katara whispered defiantly. "There has to be a way to help them."

"Maybe she's right," Aang agreed.

Keon nodded slowly, "We are giving Haru a chance off this horrid rig, why not let everyone else off?"

"What do you say, Sokka?" Aang looked at him.

"I say you're all crazy!" Another search light swung by and they ducked to avoid it. Sokka turned to Katara. "Last chance, we need to leave -now!"

"No."

Sokka shook his head, "I hate when you get like this. Come on, we better hide." They all ran silently on to the rig, after Aang told Appa to hide near the rig somewhere, but out of sight.

It was going to be a long night of no sleep.

Again.

* * *

><p>Their plan was set and organized by dawn. There was just a small problem.<p>

They didn't know if it would work.

"It's almost dawn," Katara said, on edge, "we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?" Keon, Sokka, and Katara was at the site were Katara had told them that she had given her speech at. She had been standing on a ventilation shaft.

"It should," Sokka assured. "These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go -right back here."

"Who knew you were smart?" Keon said yet again.

Suddenly, the three of them were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers pointing their spears in their direction. Behind the guards were the earthbenders, looking at the odd trio in fright, and curiosity.

"There's the intruders!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Sokka stepped forward and drew his boomerang, "Stay back, I'm warning you!" Keon, to, resumed a defensive position, glaring heatedly at the soldiers opposite of Sokka.

"Listen to him, fire-breathing pansies," Keon growled.

"Katara, stop!" a voice from the crowd of earthbenders yelled. "You can't win this fight." For some reason, Keon noted that Katara looked stunned at what the man said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Keon saw a very skinny, but official looking firebender step toward them. The warden.

"Listen to him well, child," he sneered through a innocent expression. "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

That's when an explosion of coal erupted from the vent.

Aang, who had erupted with the coal, came out coughing.

After a brief moment of silence, Katara spoke up.

"Here's your chance, earthbenders!" Katara raised a lump of coal into the air. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Haru took a step forward, but was blocked by the man who had yelled at Katara earlier. _Haru's father, _Keon thought. She could see the similarity, but his attitude was definitely not what Keon expected. Nobody else moved.

"Hahaha!" the warden laughed. "Foolish girl! You though at few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them?" Katara lowered the piece of coal she held, but the warden's words just fueled Keon up even more. "How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

"Now you look here old man!" Keon lunged toward the warden, but Sokka caught her by her arms. The warden jumped in surprise, but then resumed his sneer and turned his back to Keon, walking away, while she continued to yell at him.

"You're pathetic, a coward, a no-good-dirty-doing donkey, stupid little mush-brained-."

Suddenly, a lump of coal hit the warden on the back of the head.

Spinning around, Keon, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the warden realized it was Haru. In anger, the warden sent a wave of fire toward Haru, but it was blocked by his father. After that, it was like hell broke loose.

Earth and fire meet in a brutal battle. Soon all the earthbenders had joined the fight, which quickly escalated into a full out brawl between the two elements.

"Show no mercy!" the warden had yelled.

"For the Earth Kingdom, attack!" Haru's father roared. Keon smirked at him. That was more like Haru's father.

Even Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Keon helped out. Aang had formed a makeshift gun out of air currents and Sokka and Katara were putting coal in as ammo. Keon had joined the battle hand-to-hand and was weaving between all the fire attacks shot in her direction. She even managed to knock out various soldier.

Soon after, all the Fire Nation soldiers -including the warden- were gone.

* * *

><p>The former prisoners of the rig had taken over the Fire Nation ships on the rig and were setting out to return to their homes.<p>

"I want to thank you," Haru told Katara, who at the moment was on the ship he was on. Keon stood next to her, smiling, "for saving me. For saving us."

Katara blushed, "All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you." The man, Haru's father, walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much." He turned to Keon. "And you. You sure have a big mouth." Keon smirked and nodded. "But an equally strong heart."

"So," Katara said, "I guess you're going home now?"

"Yes," Haru's father said, "to take back my village." He raised his voice so all the other ships could hear him. "To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" A loud, deafening roar come from the other ships.

"Come with us," Haru said to Katara.

"I can't," Katara replied. "Your mission is to take back your home Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole." She turned to Aang, who was sitting on a floating Appa, airbending a piece of coal.

"That's him, isn't it?" Haru asked. "The Avatar." Katara and Keon nodded. "Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..."

"I know," Katara assured. She reached up to touch her necklace but then froze. It wasn't there.

"My mother's necklace! It's gone!" Keon looked at where Katara necklace used to be.

Suddenly, Keon swayed on the spot. If it weren't for Haru, she would of fell to the floor.

"Keo!" Aang yelled frantically. "Keon!"

Keon brought a hand to her head and groaned. A flash went by her eyes. It was a picture. A picture of Zuko, holding a blue waterbender necklace. _Katara's necklace_.

He had it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Peps!<strong>

**Sorry for the late update! This week is midterms and I spent a lot of last week studying for the tests. I was soooo glad that we had today off!**

**I love this episode! It shows how strong Katara is, and as a fellow female, I find it extremely important that there's some strong lady in a story; good or bad. I adore Azula, as you can probably guess.**

**NightOwl Fury:** Oooooo! I love The Headband, too! It's and awesome episode! I can't wait to write it, though it probably won't be in the near future. :(

**Akai gousto:** I don't know if I'll do a sequel in The Legend of Korra, but that sounds like an awesome idea! I'll definitely think about it.

**Chronostar**: Oh my god! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like Keon! I also agree; there aren't enough OCs out there that depict a character that differs from Aang when he/ she (commonly she) is traveling with the trio. Thanks for the awesome review!

**Review and Fave! (Oops. And Follow!)**


	7. The Spirit World

Keon was in what looked like a palace garden. Assortments of flowers and shrubs were organized neatly in rows; a very elegant fashion. In the middle of the garden was a small pond. A family of turtle-ducks swam around, back and forth.

Next to the pond, there was a young boy, so close to the ground that Keon hadn't realized he was there, until he dropped a piece of bread into the water. The mother turtle-duck cautiously swam over, examining the new food in the water. Once she was certain it wasn't going to suddenly come alive and attack her, she and her babies swam over and started feasting on the bread. The boy smiled, then threw another two pieces in. Keon felt the corners of her mouth tilt upward.

"Now, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Keon jumped and spun around so quickly that her chest length hair nearly gave her face a whiplash.

There was a tall, regal looking woman standing in front of her. She was adorn in a brilliant red robe, with her raven black hair tumbling down her back. On top of her head, she wore a small, golden comb. The woman's eyes flashed playfully.

And she was looking right at Keon.

"I... I...uh," Keon started spurting, the shock of surprise still trying to wear off. The woman laughed. It wasn't a sneer or a threatening sort of laugh. It sounded like she was really finding something amusing, but there was something about her laughing that immediately pinned this lady to be a mother. Maybe it was the loving feel to it, or how it made Keon relax a bit; she didn't know.

"Don't worry," she said, still chuckling slightly. "I don't mean any harm. I'm sorry if you had interpreted danger; it was the shock, wasn't it?" All Keon could do was nod.

The woman walked up to her right and faced the pond. A moment later, Keon, too, spun around.

"Who are you?" The question slipped out before Keon could process it.

The lady didn't do anything but smile out at the little boy by the pond. She didn't look at Keon as she said, "My name has not been uttered in nearly five years. Who I was, though, is still spoken of, though my whereabouts are a mystery."

Keon blinked, "You're dead?" It didn't shock Keon that a dead spirit could haunt her dreams. It had happen before.

The lady laughed, "To some, yes, but I assure you, I'm very much alive."

This confused Keon.

"Wait," she hesitated, "if you're not dead, how are you in my dream?"

The woman smiled again, but this time, face Keon.

"That," she said, "is a story for another time."

"You're going to keep haunting my dreams?" The lady chuckled.

"If that's how you'd like to see it, then yes, I will keep _haunting_ your dreams."

This made Keon laugh as well. All cautious approaches and insecurities disappeared.

The two of then stood in quiet as they both look toward the pond. The boy was still there, feeding the turtle-ducks.

"Who is he?" Keon asked the lady.

"You already know," she responded, not drawing her eyes away from the roughly five year old boy.

"How?" Keon asked. She could tell that the woman was about to respond but than interrupted her. "Never mind. It's probably one of those, 'I can't tell you because you will find out yourself,' spiritual crap."

"Yes," the woman said, laughing quietly, "but it hardly is anything spiritual." Keon laughed at her own tactics and they both went silent for a moment.

"There something you should know, though," the lady said after a pregnant pause.

"What?"

The woman, this time, turned her full body toward Keon.

"Don't judge him immediately. He does make the worst first impressions, that's for sure. Give it time. He will see sense."

"Who?"

Suddenly, everything around Keon started fading.

"Your starting to wake," the woman informed her. "I'll see you soon, Keon."

"Wait!" Keon yelled as she struggled to say asleep; that was odd considering she sometimes had trouble waking herself up. "Hold on..."

Everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Green.<p>

That was the only word Keon could use to describe the land. Green. Everything was just green. Except for the river, obviously. Appa was flying through the air, so close to the cloud.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" Katara interrupted Keon's thoughts. "Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft, cottony heap."

"Yeah," Keon added, "until you fall to your death."

"Maybe you should give it a try," Sokka said to Katara.

"You're hilarious."

"I'll try it!" Aang yelled, happily with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah!"

He launched off Appa and hurtled down toward the clouds with his airbending staff. The three still on Appa (fortunately) watched as he disappeared into a cloud. A few moments later, Aang emerged and landed next to the rest of the gang, soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!" he announced, airbending the water off his clothes.

All of them, except Keon, eyed Aang strangely. Katara looked away.

"Hey," she said suddenly, "what is that?"

Around the river ahead was a large patch of black. The land was burned.

"It's like a scar," Sokka added.

* * *

><p>Aang had landed Appa in the black land. When they got off, all they could see were a few burnt trees and stumps. Everything else was black soil, burned to a crisp.<p>

"Listen," Sokka said as all of them were walking around, "it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

"It's completely dead," Keon agreed, kneeling down and picking up a hand full of soil, which was more like rock. It clumped, but when Keon crushed it in her hand, it turned to ash. "Everything."

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara was facing the airbender, who was staring out at the entire landscape. Keon turned to look at Aang, with a worried expression on her face. She could sense it.

Sokka was still examining the ground when he found footprints littering the black soil.

"Fire Nation!" he yelled. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-."

"Shh!" Both Katara and Keon whispered to Sokka.

"What?" Sokka whispered back. "I'm not allowed to be angry?"

Katara pointed over toward Aang, who was standing ahead, upset. Sinking to his knees, he sighed.

"Why would anyone do this?" Aang asked, mainly to himself. "How could I let this happen?"

"Aang, you didn't let this happen," Katara assured.

"You were stuck in an iceberg," Keon agreed with her slight air of humor, but still dead serious. "What could you do? Airbend out when they attacked this place? Must we remind you that you were frozen?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does," Aang said, still blaming himself. "It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job." Keon hesitated.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher," Katara said.

"Yeah," Aang argued, "a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"And he will," Keon said. "You'll find a way to contact him, or he'll find a way to contact you."

Sokka looked confused, "The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago. How are you supposed to talk to him?"

"I don't know," Aang admitted.

Keon smiled slightly, "Spirits have an odd way around life and death. To them," Keon looked at Katara and Sokka, then back at Aang, "they might as well be the same."

* * *

><p>"Uncle!" Zuko yelled, searching for Iroh in the forest. He had been gone for nearly an hour. "It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"<p>

Zuko, in his Fire Nation uniform, moved a tree branch aside, only to spot his uncle relaxing in a hot back made of rocks. The water came from a small stream above.

"Over here," Iroh said happily.

"Uncle?" Zuko glared. "We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

"You look tried, Prince Zuko," Iroh mused, ignoring him. "Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away!" Zuko yelled angrily. "It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Just to prove it, Iroh put his hands together and heated the water even more.

Zuko swatted away the steam, "Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well," Iroh proceed to rise out of the water, but Zuko was quick to realize his mistake and quickly blocked his eyes from a sight that would surely blind him.

"On second thought," Zuko quickly said, "why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." With that, he walked away.

"Ahhhhh!" Iroh sunk back into his hot tube.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aang," Katara said to him. He was still kneeling in the wasteland, "are you ready to be cheered up?"<p>

"'Cause we got something that might do the trick," Keon continued.

Suddenly, an acorn flew by, nearly hitting Aang in the head, but Keon quickly caught it with superhuman speed. Another acorn flashed by, but this time hit Keon instead.

"Hey!" Keon yelled, turning to Sokka, who was snickering. "Ow!"

"How was that cheering me up?" Aang said, not turning around, and vaguely aware of everything else.

"Hehe," Sokka snicked, "cheered me up." He received two acorns in the skull.

"Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that."

Katara and Keon turned back to Aang and both kneeled down beside him.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang," Katara said, holding one of them up. "That means the forest will grow back."

"Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday," Keon continued, "and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Keon smirked slightly. "Of course, it most likely will take a while, but I know a way we can speed up the process..." Aang looked at Keon with an interested expression. Keon turned to Katara, who smiled.

With Momo's help, and no thanks to Sokka constant badgering, they had dug up a hand full of acorns and planted them all in places in the soil that weren't rock hard. They had some help from Katara's water bending, but Keon couldn't say that Aang hadn't also did some bending as well. Keon did most of the digging.

Once they were done, Aang turned to Katara and Keon.

"Thanks, Katara, Keon," he nodded and smiled at both of them. They grinned.

Suddenly, an old man hobbled into the clearing with wide eyes. He walked over to Aang

"Hey," Sokka shot up, "who are you?"

"When I saw the flying bison," the man said, "I thought it was impossible, but those markings... are you the Avatar, child?" Aang looked at Katara and Keon, who both nodded. Aang turned to the old man and nodded as well.

"My village desperately needs your help."

* * *

><p>The old man had led the four of them to a small Earth Kingdom village. Much of it was destroyed.<p>

Taking them into a large building, Keon saw that all of the village was huddled inside. The old man walked introduced Aang to some of them, when another man walked over.

"This young person is the Avatar," the old man introduced.

"So the rumors of your return are true," the other man said, bowing. He must have been the chief. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang bowed as well, "Nice to meet you, too. So... is there something I can help you with?"

The chief looked of into the distance with a pained expression, "I'm not sure..."

"Our village is in crisis," the old man reminded the chief, "he's our only hope." He turned to Aang. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

The chief moved toward the threshold of the doorway and looked out toward the setting sun, "We do not know, but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara questioned.

"The winter solstice," Keon interrupted, "is the one day that spirit world and the natural world are at their closest. The line between them is so blurred that spirits' powers are even more stronger during this time."

"Exactly," agreed the chief. "Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen."

"So," Aang said, "what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself?" the old man reasoned. "You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

"Right...," Aang drawled out, clearly lacking any confidence, "that's me."

"Hey, 'great bridge guy'," Katara said, "can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara walked over to a nearby window and Aang joined her. Sokka and Keon followed after.

"Aang," Katara started, "you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yeah," Aang said sarcastically, "that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world." He sighed slightly. "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So," Katara said, "can you help these people?"

"I have to try, don't I?" Aang said. "Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me." He looked toward Keon with a hopeful expression. She smiled slightly.

"You can't force it," she said, shrugging, "just like your knowledge. When you're really in danger, it should come." Aang sighed.

"I think you can do it, Aang," Katara reassured.

"Me too," Keon agreed. Aang smiled serenely.

"Yeah...," Sokka drawled out, "we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster."

He had a headache a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Iroh was snoring peacefully in his spring of warm water. Suddenly, a noise startled him awake.<p>

"Uh?" Iroh mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Who's there?"

He scanned the trees in front of him. A small rodent jumped on to the lip of the tub. Smiling, Iroh reached out his hand and let it on to it.

"A meadow vole! I should have know. You startled me, little one." Iroh let the vole go back on to the brim of the bath and put his hands behind his head. "Eh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The vole started hopping up and down on the lip of the bath and made chattering noises. Suddenly, it stopped, and the ground started shaking from deeper in the forest. The vole turned to see a cloud rising from on the forest, and hopped away. Iroh looked and saw that the cloud of dust was slowly approaching him. To his surprise, two triangular stones trapped him from his left side and his right side. A few moments later, three earthbenders appeared next to the tub. One of them examined Iroh's uniform on one of the trees.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier," the one looking at Iroh's uniform announced.

"He's no ordinary soldier," said another, one that must have been the captain. "This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner."

Iroh squinted unhappily at his quick capture.

* * *

><p>The sun had set. Aang was walking out of the meeting house. Once he stepped outside, they closed the door.<p>

Keon vaguely hear everything Aang was saying from the window that Sokka and Katara were also watching from.

"This isn't right," Sokka suddenly said. "We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us," the old man said, "he can."

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone," Sokka replied.

Keon silently turned away from the window. Finding a small spot on the ground outside, she settled down in a meditating position and closed her eyes.

_I'll see you soon, Aang_.

* * *

><p>"Uncle!" Zuko yelled, walking back to where he had last saw Iroh. "Uncle, where are you?"<p>

They had reached the hot tube. Iroh was gone.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said, "maybe he thought you left without him?"

"Something's not right here," Zuko mumbled, examining the stone projectiles embedded into the tub. "That pile of rocks..."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir," the soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide up hill," Zuko shook his head. "Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" questioned Iroh, who was tied by his hands and feet, on the back of a ostrich.<p>

"We're taking you to face justice," the captain said.

"Right," Iroh said. "But where, specifically?"

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually," the captain sneered. "You once laid siege to it for six hundred days, but it would not yield to you."

"Ah!" Iroh said whistfully. "The great city of Ba-Sing-Se."

"It was greater than you were, apparently."

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se!" Iroh said defensively. "After six hundred days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired," he yawned and put his face on the back of a soldier he was riding with, "and I'm still tired."

* * *

><p><em>Guardian.<em>

Keon's eyes shot open and she stood up. Well, her spirit stood up. When she looked behind her, Keon saw that her body was still meditating.

_Well_, she thought, _time to find Aang_.

Walking through the meeting house, Keon walked over to the main gate to the village. There, Katara was being comforted by the old man. Keon spotted Aang trying in vain to get their attention. In spirit.

"The sun is rising," Keon heard the old man say to Katara. "Perhaps he will return soon."

"What?" Aang yelled in fustration. "No I'm here!"

"They can't hear you, Aang," Keon spoke up. Aang's head shot up.

"Keo?" he asked.

"Mh-hm," Keon nodded.

"How...," Aang's eyes widened. "We're in the spirit world!"

Keon smirked, "Took you long enough."

* * *

><p>"Me and Keo will figure this out, Katara," Aang said to Katara, who of course couldn't hear him. "Like they said,I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is... figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem! And with Keo's help, it'll be sooner than anyone thought."<p>

"I'm sure Katara would love your plan," Keo joked. Aang sighed, but managed a small smile.

Appa came walking toward Katara, Aang, and Keon, but of course, could only see Katara. He grunted and put his nose up to her.

"Appa!" Aang yelled. "Hey buddy! I'm right here! But, I guess you can't see me either."

Appa just kept grunting until Katara looked up at him.

"It's okay, Appa," Katara said. "I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you bunch of moon peaches for a treat. And Keon, too. She probably went with them too and we just didn't see her." Keon smiled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aang turned to Keon when Katara and Appa had walked back to the village.

"Think," Keon supplied, "who or what is here in the spirit world who you need to see."

"Well," Aang thought, and then turned to face the forest and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Avatar Roku! How can I talk to you?" No response.

Suddenly, a light started glowing from down the path.

"Sokka?" Aang asked. The light reviled itself to be a blue spirit dragon.

"That's definitely not Sokka!" Aang yelled in panic.

"Ya think?" Keon said.

Aang grabbed Keon and his glider, opening it. Before Keon could warn Aang, he put up his glider and pushed off, before they both dropped to the ground.

"What?" Aang said. "I can't airbend in the spirit world!"

"I was going to warn you," Keon groaned, sitting up.

* * *

><p>Aang and Keon cowered under the dragon spirit. Even Keon wasn't stupid enough to anger a spirit.<p>

"You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" Aang asked timidly.

"Sokka's gone?" Keon suddenly realized. Aang looked at her. "Oh, Hei-Bai." She looked back at the spirit. "Well, do you?"

The dragon bent down its head and touched Aan's head with one of its whiskers. Aang eyes shined blue light. Keon sensed his vision. It was a flashback of an old man riding the dragon, just like Aang and Appa. There was one more person on the dragon though. Another man, who was younger than the other. _Li Xu_.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide!" Aang exclaimed once the flashback ended. "Like Appa is to me. I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?" The dragon bent its neck.

"You want us to jump on?" Keon asked. Aang didn't say anything, but grabbed Keon and the two of them jumped on to the dragon's back.

"We'll be back, Katara," Aang said. "I'll be back." He turned to the spirit dragon. "Take me to Roku!"

* * *

><p>The dragon had taken the three of them into the Fire Nation and was heading toward an island. To be more exact, the Fire Temple on it. To be even more exact, the roof.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aang yelled. "Ahhh!" Keon didn't say anything, but gripped even harder on to Aang and the dragon.

They were rapidly approaching the ceiling, which they passed through harmlessly. Keon and Aang immediately relax. Of course, they were in spirit form.

They were in a chamber that was at the top of the temple. It was completely empty except for a single statue of an old man. Both Keon and Aang dismounted from Roku's dragon.

"I don't understand," Aang said. "This is just a statue of Roku."

"Maybe not," Keon mumbled, stepping closer to the statue.

Aang looked back at the dragon, who touched him on the temple once more. Keon, again, sensed the flashback. This time it was a vision of a huge comet racing through the sky.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about?" Aang asked the dragon. "A comet? When can I talk to him?"

The dragon lowered its head, and suddenly, three day had visually passed. As the day continued to fly by, Keon looked up and realized something.

"The Winter Solstice," Keon whisper, before pointing at the top of Roku's statue. "Aang, look!"

At the top of the statue was a calendar, and as the days flew by, the sunlight that was coming through a small opening on the other side was getting closer and closer to the statue's face. Then, the event ended.

"It's a calendar," Aang realized for himself, "and the light will reach Roku on the solstice!" He turned to the dragon. "SO, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?" The dragon grunted. "But I can't wait that long. I need to save Sokka now."

* * *

><p>"You go," Keon told Aang as the dragon was nearing Aang's body. "I have to get back to the meeting house at the village." Aang nodded.<p>

"See you soon," he said, before jumping off and falling toward his body. Keon watched as his body drew in its spirit and as Aang opened his eyes.

"Aang!" Keon heard. She turned around, knowing it was Katara. Keon smiled.

Suddenly, the dragon jerked to the left and started flying away from the village.

"Hey!" Keon yelled, hitting the spirit on the head gently, or as gently as she could. "Where are you going? My body's that way!" Damn, that sounded weird.

The dragon didn't seem to take any notice of Keon confusion, or if he did, he just ignored her.

"Hello?"Keon hit the dragon harder. "Are you deaf?"

Suddenly, the dragon shot upward, straight into the sky. Screaming, Keon clutched on to the spirit even tighter in surprise. The dragon just continued to rocket higher and higher and higher and higher...

He stopped.

After a few moments, Keon hesitantly raised her head from the spirit's neck.

Everything around her was black, yet at the same time, it wasn't. Every inch of black, every bit of it, seemed to be made of a million different colors that flicker and glowed. The air seemed luminescent; cold, dark, and foreboding, but at the same time, amazing and incredible in it's own astonishing way. To Keon, it was strangely familiar.

"It's because you've been here before," someone said. Keon, who was to busy looking up at everything, realized that another person had joined her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, looking up as well.

The man had an odd shade of white hair; it nearly seemed transparent, maybe ivory, but gave off a warm glow. Looking back at Keon, she saw that the man had dark red eyes, brimmed with brown. It was a strange color, but who was Keon to judge? She was the one with purple eyes.

Then she recognized the man.

"Li Xu?" Keon asked.

"The one and only," Li Xu joked. Grinning, he gestured to Roku's dragon. "Nice ride."

"Yeah, well," Keon said, "I would have gone with a flying bison, but I hear that their all sold out."

Li Xu laughed, "Well, of course. Their in season." Keon joined in.

Once they both calmed down, Keon asked, "What is this place?"

"It's a place," Li Xu said with a straight face, "that you don't know about."

"Ha ha," Keon said as Li Xu started laughing. She punched his shoulder lightly. "Very funny. But really, where am I?"

Li Xu reached up into the air and grabbed something. Opening his palm slightly, Keon saw a small animal. At least, it looked like an animal. It had wings, that was what Keon was completely sure of. But the thing itself, well, Keon couldn't make out anything else. It seemed to change every second, a different shape every time. Keon looked closer at its skin. The animal had looked black at first glance, but then Keon realized that, like the air around her, the color was made of all different shades. Looking up, Keon took a guess.

"That thing," she started, "their everywhere."

"Yes," Li Xu nodded.

"What are they?"

"This little thing," Li Xu began, letting the small spirit go, "is a Cai-Hong. All Cai-Hong are little spirits that can go anywhere, spirit world or the mortal world. Some decide to stay in the mortal world, but everything that lives in our world, well, we know them by a different name. Colors."

"Colors?" Keon asked. "Well, that's something new. I've never heard of color spirits."

"That's because only Guardians are ever allowed to see them for him, or her, self."

"Why?"

"Because, they are the very link to our reason for life. Why every Avatar needs a Guardian." Li Xu faced Keon. "The every essence of our lives."

"Wow," Keon mumbed, "deep."

Li Xu laughed, "Yes, very deep. This is perhaps the most closely guarded secret within the Guardian secret."

"I can see why," Keon agreed.

Suddenly, Roku's dragon twitch and grunted.

"You should be heading back," Li Xu said. "Even the Guardian staying in Yan-Se-Shen to long isn't good. Good bye, Keon. We will meet again."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Keo! Keo! Keon!"<p>

Keon opened her eyes and realized that she was back in her body, outside of the village meeting house. Aang was in front of her, shaking her shoulder slightly, while Sokka and Katara stood behind him.

"Huh?" Keon asked, before realizing and remembering everything that had happened. "Oh!" Keon stood up and brushed off the dirt on her tunic.

"You were in the spirit world, too?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Surprise!" Keon exclaimed. "But yes."

"I was going to tell them," Aang said to Keon, "about Roku."

"Well go on! I'm not stopping you."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Aang turned to Katara and Sokka, "I need to talk to Roku and I think we've found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed.

"Creepy," Sokka said, "but great."

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow," Katara said.

"Well," Keon added, "that's our least worry."

"Yeah, there's one more problem," Aang agreed. "The island is in the Fire Nation."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, peps!<strong>

**Almost late, but still on time!**

**You got a little insight on the background of the Guardian. Li Xu is another OC of mine, but you probably already knew that.**

**I'm hoping for a little more Zuko/Keon action in the next few chapters. It's just been really had in that front since the gang and Zuko don't come in contact until deeper into the season. My favorite season is three, by the way. **

**Thank you everyone who has read my story so far, or has gone as far as Following or posting a review! I'm dedicating this chapter to Chronostar, who has reviewed this story three times already! Thank you so much!**

**Chronostar**: You've been supporting me since the third chapter. Thank you soooo much! You probably know I've dedicated this chapter to you! I hope you like it!

**NightOwl Fury**: Go for it! But take my advice: don't pile yourself with too many stories at once. Do a little bit of one story first, then if you don't think you could dedicate yourself to it completely, do another one. Find one that you'll know you would type on for a while. Too many stories, surprisingly for me, anyway, can actually lead to a large writer's block. But that's my opinion; if you have your own way of doing things, just do it your way. It might be better for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Review and Fav! (and Follow!)**


	8. Avatar Roku

It was nearing midnight when Aang had finished packing everything necessary for his trip to Roku's island in the Fire Nation. Keon had clung on to that thought for the past hour and it still felt extremely strange. At the moment, the entire village, including Keon, Sokka, and Katara, were all watching as Aang attempted to make a stubborn Appa move.

"Let's go Appa!" Aang groaned as he tugged on the reins. "Come on, boy!" But no matter how hard Aang tugged, Appa just didn't budge. _Good Boy_, Keon thought. The moon peaches she had given him earlier and the dramatic fake crying and hugging probably was more than enough for Appa to get the idea that Aang was leaving the three of them behind while he left on his back.

Appa tilted his head to glance at Aang.

"Look," Aang defended, "I'm sorry, but Katara, Keon and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

Keon bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming. For the past fifty minutes since Aang had decided that it was quote and quote 'too dangerous' for all of them to go to the island together, Keon, Katara, and Sokka all had been down his throat, arguing with him. They only stopped when mothers had come into the meeting house to complain that there was 'a large hog-monkey somewhere in the village', but even after that there were glares thrown across the room at a certain someone.

Aang continued to tug at the reins, but Appa stayed immobile. In frustration, Aang tugged so hard that he fell off and on to the ground.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something," Sokka remarked.

"Please don't go, Aang," Katara pleaded. "The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

Keon coughed slightly, "What we're trying to say is..." Keon stormed up to Aang and yelled into his face, "You're stupid, idiotic, mush-brained person if you think it's less dangerous for you to go alone than going with us!"

To Keon's surprise, Aand didn't react.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means," Aand told the three of them. "I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today." Keon rolled her eyes as Aang jumped back on to Appa's back. The three of them all ran in front of Appa.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang," Katara said, determined.

"At least," Sokka added, "not without your friends. We got your back." Momo jumped on to Aang's arm and chattered happily. Appa, in an effort to thank Sokka for his part in convincing Aang to let them go all together, licked him from head to toe.

"Eww!" Sokka squirmed, squealing. Keon had a hard time refraining from snorting.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island," the chief said, handing Aang a parcel. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck." Keon, Sokka, and Katara climbed on to Appa's saddle.

"Thank you, for your..." Aang attempted to say.

"Go!" the chief cut in. Appa, not waiting for Aang's usual 'yip yip', took off.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped her hair back as Keon looked forward over the edge of Appa's saddle. He was trying to go as fast as he could.<p>

"Come on, boy!" Aang yelled"We've got a long way to go! Faster!" Appa growled and pumped his tail, shooting forward with all the energy he could muster.

Suddenly, Keon felt something jerking her backward. With a surprised groan, she fell backwards on to her back. There was someone following them. And not just anyone...

"Keon?" Katara asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Keon didn't answer, but propped herself on to her elbows and looked over her shoulder. She couldn't see him, but he was there. Right there. Behind them. She couldn't tell Aang. It would bring up too many questions. It would affect his concentration.

"Nothing," Keon said, still looking over her shoulder. "Nothing." Katara looked unconvinced, but let it drop. Sokka sighed and looked at Aang; he was still staring off with a determined expression. Keon sat up and looked forward.

She could sense their conversation.

_Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish._

_I have no choice, Uncle._

_Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?! What if you're caught?_

_I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home._

_You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type._

Keon suddenly felt something shift in their exchange. They were in sight.

_There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!_

Keon also noticed Katara and Sokka looking backward. They had spotted the Fire Nation ship as well.

"Aang," Katara said, "we got trouble." She looked at Keon, who flinched.

"Yeahk," Sokka added, "and its gaining fast!"

Keon stood up and looked at the ship in the water. It was a black dot on the ocean, but still very visible. And it was packing a catapult.

"They're going to fire," Keon warned. The five second anticipation was devastating, before a fiery projectile was hurdling toward them.

"Fire ball!"Katara shouted.

"I'm on it!" Aang yelled back, before pulling hard on Appa's rein. He swerved just in time for the projectile to pass them by overhead.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara yelled, pinching her nose.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Aang agreed.

"There's just one little problem," Keon said, pointing at the waters in front of them. Fire Nation war ships were stretched along ocean, forming the boarder between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world.

"A blockade," Keon said.

"If we fly north," Aand reasoned, "we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

"There's no time," Katara argued.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come," Aang sighed. "It's too dangerous."

"And that's exactly why we're here," Sokka said.

"Besides," Keon put in, "someone needs to knock some sense into you every now in then. Like the fact that we _are_ going to break this blockade together."

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka cheered.

"Appa!" Aand said. "Yip yip!" With a low, rumbling growl, Appa soared off.

* * *

><p>"They're going to fire!" Keon warned, staring at the blockade. Not a second after she shouted, a barrage of fire balls was shot toward them. As all but Keon screamed, Appa swerved and dove to avoid the flaming attacks. Clenching hard on to Appa's reins, Aang grit his teeth in effort to help Appa dodge. Keon, who was gripping the side of Appa's saddle, was able to sense a few of the attacks and was yelling them to Appa when she could.<p>

"Down, Appa!" she yelled. "Everyone, duck!" All of them, except Aang, followed her orders, but Appa was a second too late. One fire ball grazed him on the back, before he growled in pain. Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Keon raced over to put out the fire.

"Appa!" Aang yelled. "Are you okay?" Appa growled, affirmatively.

Keon couldn't help but look backwards. Zuko's ship had been hit with a fire ball near the back, most definitely damaging the engine, but the ship made no move to stop.

_Stubborn idiot, _Keon thought, but turned back to help Aang.

In an attempt to disappear from the ships' sight, Aang steered Appa up into the clouds, but not after a few seconds, another wave of fire balls came toward them. Screaming, Aang tugged on Appa's reins, successfully dodging a few of the attacks, but the force of the movement sent Sokka flying off of Appa's saddle.

"Sokka!" Keon and Aang yelled in unison. Keon dove of Appa after Sokka, while Appa dove down after both of them.

Keon, who had learned a few basic airbending techniques -though she wasn't an airbender- was able to shot toward Sokka faster than he was falling. Grabbing hold of his chest, Keon wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hold on, Sokka!" she yelled over the wind.

Appa had dove under the two of them. Katara was reaching out her hand to Keon, who grabbed it as quickly as possible. Katara managed to pull the two of them back on to Appa, who kicking off the water and back up into the sky after Keon and Sokka were back on him safely. A pink fish flew into Sokka face from Appa's kick on the water. Yelping, he fell backwards and Momo grabbed hold of the fish. Keon would have made a snide comment or laughed if the situation wasn't so dangerous.

Appa continued to dodge the fire balls landing near them in the water, flying straight toward the blockade.

Suddenly, a single fire ball came soaring to them, right at Appa. Aang immediately jumped off Appa and used airbending to kick the fire ball to pieces, before falling back to Appa. Katara and Sokka grabbed hold of his arms to keep him from falling, while Keon jumped in front of him and grabbed hold of the reins for the time being.

"You okay, Aang?" she asked over the wind. Aang could only manage a nod.

Soon, though, they had passed the blockade. They had entered Fire Nation territory.

"We made it!" Aang yelled, pumping a fist. Keon laughed as Aang grabbed hold of the reins again with a big smile on his face. She looked up at Sokka and Katara, who had looks of shock and amazement on their faces.

"We got into the Fire Nation," Sokka said in disbelief, "... Great..." Yes, it was great.

Keon had a feeling that she recognized this place. This feeling...

* * *

><p>For a few hours, the quartet all sat on Appa, waiting and waiting until they spotted the Crescent Island.<p>

Suddenly, Keon felt a similar tug in her back, but this time, didn't fall over.

Zuko was still following them.

Keon had secretly hoped he wouldn't make it and just had turned around, but it wasn't for the reason everyone else was thinking of.

She didn't want him in the Fire Nation territory because it was dangerous. The fleets would be out for him. The whole country was out for him. And from stories that Keon had heard, the Fire Lord Ozai wasn't the most understanding, even to his own flesh and blood. Keon didn't want Zuko to die. She didn't understand why.

On the contrary, she did understand why, but she just refused to admit it.

_It can't be him_.

Suddenly, Keon heard Aang yell, "There it is!" Keon looked up. The Crescent Island appeared through the clouds.

It was quiet simple; it had an active volcano spewing lava. A small temple sat directly below it.

"The island Roku's dragon took Keon and me to!"

* * *

><p>When they landed on the beach, the four of them immediately began removing they're belongings from Appa's back. Aang rubbed Appa's face affectionately.<p>

"You did it buddy," he said. "Nice flying."

"You did well, Appa," Keon said, leaping off his back and stroking his side. Appa groaned and rolled over on to his side in exhaustion.

"Oh!" Katara cooed, walking over and rubbing his large belly. "You must be tried!"

"No," Keon heard Sokka respond, thinking Katara was talking to him. "I'm good." He started to jog in place. "Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

"I was talking to Appa," Katara said, with a wry look on her face.

Sokka froze in mid-jog, "Well, I was talking to Momo."

"Yeah," Keon deadpanned, walking over to Sokka and putting a hand on his shoulder, "we're going to need to find a mental doctor for you."

* * *

><p>As the scaled the hill toward the temple, the entire gang was on the look out, ready to break out and fight if needed.<p>

"I don't see any guards," Sokka whispered once they had crouched behind a low wall right in front of the temple.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died," Katara reasoned.

"Or they just are a bunch of idiots," Keon added, "who don't use to common sense to realize that this is the only place an Avatar-in-training would go to in the Fire Nation." When Katara gave her a strange look, Keon quickly added, "Not that I'm not glad that their are no firebenders. I'm just saying."

"Its almost sundown," Aang said, standing up slightly. "We'd better hurry." He leaped over the wall and the rest of them followed him, entering the temple.

"Wait," Sokka whispered when they reached the center of the temple. "I think I heard something."

Keon froze. Their was someone behind them. A group a someones, actually.

They all turned around and spotted five elderly men in red robes. One of them spoke.

"We are the Fire Sages," he announced. Keon felt a bad vibe from them. "Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar. " Okay, a _really_ bad vibe.

Guardians of temples were ceremonially chosen by the Guardian him/herself. Something about these people told Keon that they weren't chosen, or didn't even know of the Guardian. Except for one.

"Great!" Aang pipped up. Keon wanted to shush him, but couldn't move. "I am the Avatar."

The Fire Sage looked at him.

"We know."

He shot a fire ball at Aang.

* * *

><p>"Aang!" Keon yelled, rushing forward. Aang deflected a few of the fire balls with his airbending.<p>

"I'll hold them off," Aang told the others. "Run!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Keon growled. "Duck!" Aang and Keon ducked just in time for a fire ball to miss their heads.

Aang, using his leverage, swiped his leg out when he bent down. Keon jumped over his leg as Aang sent an arc of air directly at the feet of the Fire Sages. All five of them were knocked to the ground face first. Aang grabbed Keon's hand and they both ran toward Katara and Sokka.

"If the Avatar contacts Rokus," Keon heard one of the Fire Sages say, "there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!"

* * *

><p>Sokka, Katara and Momo were running through the halls of the temple, before Aang and Keon came running toward them after turning a corner.<p>

"Follow me!" Aang yelled, running in a direction.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka yelled.

"Nope!" Keon answer for Aang as he ran around the corner. The others ran after him, before he turned back and ran the other way. Turning to look, Katara, Sokka, and Keon spotted a Fire Sage running after him.

"Wrong way!" Aang yelled.

"Come back!" the Fire Sage yelled. The quartet ran faster, trying in vain to lose the Fire Sage.

Suddenly, they ran into a dead end. Turning around, trapped, they faced the Fire Sage.

"I don't want to fight you," said the Fire Sage. "I am a friend."

That was when Keon realized that he was the one person who was chosen by the Guardian. He might know who she was.

"Firebenders aren't our friends," Sokka snapped.

"Wait, Sokka," Keon said, stepping forward.

"Keon," he argued, "they're the bad guys. He one of them."

Keon ignore him and looked at the true Fire Sage with a quizzical eye. The Fire Sage immediately dropped to his knees and bowed.

"Guardian," he said. Keon face shifted into a smile.

"Wait," Katara said, "how do you know who she is?"

"He a true Fire Sage," Keon grinned. "Probably one of the last."

The Fire Sage bowed his head and turned slightly to face Aang.

"I know why you're here, Avatar," he announced.

"You do?" Aang asked, surprised. Keon noticed that he had relaxed.

"Yes," the Fire Sage stood up. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How?" Aang asked. Katara and Sokka still looked wary.

The four of them watched as the Fire Sage reached for a lantern fixture on the wall. Pulling it down, a small hole appeared in the wall, big enough for all of them to walk through. Looking past the hole, Keon saw a staircase carved out of the side of rocky mountains.

"This way," the Fire Sage said, gesturing to the passage. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all still looked extremely wary. Aang turned to Keon.

"It's safe," she assured. "Trust him."

The five of them could hear the other Fire Sages approaching.

The Fire Sage looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Time is running out," he said, turning back to Aang. "Quickly!" Keon was the first to enter, dragging Aang with her. Katara and Sokka followed. The Fire Sage entered after them, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was hot in the passage ways. It made sense, since the secret passage was located in the volcano. Keon realized it when a ball of lava almost landed on Sokka. He was always the one getting close to danger.<p>

"Avatar Ruko," the Fire Sage, Shyu, told Keon and Aang, "once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No," he said. "But my grandfather knew him."

"Did you know Li Xu?" Keon asked.

Shyu smiled down at her, "Yes, I did get to know him." Suddenly, his face turned stony. "I was the only one."

"Of this generation?" Keon asked.

"Yes," Shyu nodded. "Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked.

"A few weeks ago," Shyu began, "an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes... began to glow!"

"That's when we were at the Air Temple," Katara realized. "Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

"Ar that moment, we knew you had returned to the world," Shyu said. He turned to Keon. "I also knew when you two had joined again."

"How?" Keon asked.

"That," Shyu smiled, "is something I will have to show you."

"If this is the Avatar's temple," Aang asked, "why did the Sages attack me?"

"Things have changed," Shyu said. "In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, and Li Xu failed, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return, with his Guardian. But he never came."

Aang paused and leaned against the tunnel wall.

"They were waiting for me," he realized.

"And me," Keon said, putting one hand on Aang's shoulder, trying to lift some of the guilt off his chest. It wasn't his fault.

"Hey," Sokka walked up to Aang and put an arm around his shoulders, "don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

Aang glared at Sokka.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return," Shyu continued. "When the Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. " He shook his head in dismay. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

"It wasn't you who betrayed them," Keon assured. "No one betrayed anyone. They just lost hope." Shyu looked at her sadly. Something about his stare told Keon there was a deeper story.

"Thank you for helping me," Aang bowed slightly to Shyu. "Helping us." Shyu smiled warmly at him.

They reached a flight of stair that started slanting upward, twisting into a spiral.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary."

* * *

><p>When they reached the top of the stairs, the ceiling above them lifted. Shyu was the first to walk out, followed by Aang, Keon, Katara, and then Sokka.<p>

When Keon was able to walk out of the tunnels and on to the "ceiling", she realized that it was actually the floor of a large room. To her left, there was a pair of large doors with an odd structure on it with five openings facing outward. It reminded Keon a little of the airbending sanctuary.

"No!" Shyu yelled when he saw the door.

"Shyu," Aang said, "what's wrong?"

"The sanctuary doors, " Shyu said, "they're closed."

"Can't you just open them with firebending?" Katara asked. "Like you opened that other door?"

"No," Shyu said. "Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts. And there is no way I know of that a Guardian can get in."

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka said after a few seconds. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, before it broke out into a grin. "I think I can help you out."

* * *

><p>"This is a little trick I picked up from my father," Sokka said as he made some sort of bundle. "I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!"<p>

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka," Katara said.

"Impressive," Keon added.

"This might actually work," Shyu mused.

Sokka stuffed the animal skin bundles into the mouths of the five holes on the door, all shaped like lion heads. He quickly ran behind the nearest column, joining the others.

"The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in," Shyu warned as he got ready to light the bundles.

"Its almost sunset," Katara said. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely," Aang said. "Keon, are you coming with me?"

"This is your past life," Keon said, "not mine. You should go alone." Aang nodded.

Shyu sent a stream of fire past all five bundles, lighting the fuses. He then joined Aang behind a column. They all anticipated the explosion about to happen.

All five bombs went off at exactly the same time, just like they wanted. Smoke filled the room as Aang quickly flew up to the doors and tugged.

They wouldn't budge.

"They're still locked," Aang said, slumping.

"It didn't work," Shyu said.

Aang sunk to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Why won't it open!" Aang yelled, angrily hurling air blasts at the unfortunately locked doors.<p>

"Aang, stop!" Katara said, grabbing Aang's arm. "There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing," Aang said, hanging his head.

Sokka walked up to the door, running his fingers through the soot on it. Momo chittered, crawling over the lion faces.

"I don't get it," Sokka mused, shaking his head. "That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

"Sometimes looks can be deceiving," Keon said, walking up to Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara suddenly yelled. She had a wide grin on her face. "You're a genius!"

"Wait," Aang said, "how is Sokka _genius_? His plan didn't even work."

"Come on Aang," Sokka said. "Let her dream."

"You're right," Katara agreed. "Sokka's plan didn't work... but it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of 'genius' change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked.

"No," Keon said, starting to grin. "It hasn't." She looked at Katara. "That is brilliant!"

"Okay," Sokka said, "now I'm completely lost."

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Shyu yelled, leading the other Fire Sages to the sanctuary doors. "The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"<p>

"How did he get in?" one of the Fire Sages asked.

"I don't know," Shyu admitted. "But look at the scorch marks and down there!"

A shadow of a pair feet appeared under the door.

"He's inside," a Fire Sage said. "Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku."

All five Fire Sages got into the firbending positions. Shooting fire into the openings, a few moments later, the door swung open. For a few second, the light from inside the room was blinding. When it was finally dim enough to see, the Fire Sages peered into the room.

Momo sat there alone, sneezing and looking quizzically at the new faces.

"It's the Avatar's lemur!" one of the Fire Sage realized. "He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked."

Momo suddenly leaped at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara, Sokka, and Keon jumped out from behind two columns and grab the other three Fire Sages, pulling their clothes over their heads. Shyu pinned down the Fire Sage already on the ground.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu yelled.

"Aang! Now's your-," Katara began. Suddenly Keon released the Fire Sage she was holding, sending him flying backward and dashed toward the column where Aang was. She was too late.

Zuko walked out, holding a struggling Aang's arms tightly behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with me!"

* * *

><p>Keon, Katara, Sokka, and Shyu were all chained to one of the columns. Zuko was pushing the struggling Aang toward the opening in the floor the lead to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.<p>

"Close the doors!" Zuko yelled. "Quickly!"

Aang looked over his shoulder at Sokka, Katara, and Keon. When he caught Keon's eye, he immediately made several swift moves, knocking Prince Zuko off balance. After kicking Zuko down the stairs, Aang turned quickly and ran to the doors to the sanctuary, which were beginning to close.

"Go!" Katara yelled.

"Come on, Aang," Keon mumbled under her breath.

Aang swung left and right to avoid fireballs flying at him. After several turns in mid-air, Aang used the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones, before sailing through the doors just as they completely closed.

He got in.

"He made it," Katara cheered.

* * *

><p>Keon watched as the four remaining Fire Sages and Zuko shot at the door for what was like the tenth time.<p>

"Why isn't it working?" Zuko growled. "It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light," one of the sages said. "Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

Keon tilted her head, attempting to hide the smile on her face. Aang had successfully contacted Roku.

"Are you worried for the Avatar?" Shyu asked in a hushed tone, so their captors wouldn't hear.

"No," Keon immediately said, realizing how truthful that statement was. She wasn't worried about Aang at all. "He's going to be alright. I know he will."

Shyu smiled.

"Shyu?" Keon asked.

"Yes?"

"About what I said in the tunnels," Keon remembered, "that the other Fire Sages lost hope. I..." Keon let out an awkward laugh, before shaking her head. "I know this sounds crazy, but, you seemed... distant. Hesitant, maybe. Like there was something you knew that I didn't. Am I right?"

Shyu hesitated, looking at the ground. There was a pause.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if it's something..."

"No, no," Shyu whispered. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Do you remember the Guardian legend?"

"Of course. The monks practical made me memorize the whole thing before they had to burn Li Xu journal. Why?"

Shyu let out a breath.

"Did you read about something called _bukenen_?"

Keon blinked. That was an odd question. "Yes. The spirit of the Impossible Guardian." She began to recite what she remembered. "_The Impossible Guardian, born of water and fire, shall clear the path of the Avatars' mission. He shall restore the hope in the world and_... that's all I remember." Keon looked at Shyu strangely. "I don't get how this is relevant."

Shyu was about to open his mouth to respond, when suddenly, Zuko came out of no where and grabbed the collar of Shyu's robe.

"Hey!" Keon yelled.

Zuko ignored her as he pulled the chains off Shyu and dragged him next to the sanctuary doors. Forcing him to kneel, one of the other Fire Sages retied Shyu's hands together.

"Hey!" Keon yelled again. "Let him be!"

"Quiet, little girl!" Zuko yelled.

"Who are you calling little?" Keon spat angrily. "You're not that beefy either!" Through her anger, Keon could feel the bonds around her shaking slightly, like either Katara or Sokka were trying not to laugh. Maybe both.

Zuko, acting very unlike what Keon would've expected, ignored her, and turned to Shyu, kneeled before him.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" he asked, not so politely.

"Because," Shyu said, "it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty."

From behind Zuko, someone began to clap.

Turning to face the new person, Keon saw a Fire Nation commander standing there, clapping his hands slowly. Behind him, a line of Fire Nation troops stood still.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance," the commander said. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao," a Fire Sage said, bowing. So, that was the name of the sadistic looking donkey.

"And Prince Zuko," Zhao continued, "it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

A Fire Nation soldier moved toward Zuko and grabbed him. Zuko struggled in vain.

"You're too late, Zhao," Zuko scowled. "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter," Zhao mused darkly. "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

* * *

><p>Zhao had had Zuko tied up on to a column as well, when a blinding white light and smoke had begun to escape the cracks of the door. The Fire Sages all looked at the smoke in fear, while Zhao and his troops stood in their firebending positions.<p>

The light continued to get brighter and brighter, until Keon, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko all had to look away.

"Ready..." Zhao said. The doors began to open.

Two glowing white eyes appeared.

Katara, Sokka, and Keon started struggling on their chains.

"No!" Katara screamed. "Aang!"

"Fire!" Zhao yelled.

Zhao shot a blast of fire. Several of the other soldiers fired with him. Continuous streams of flames were directed at the entrance of the sanctuary. But they weren't going in...

They were being manipulated into a gigantic sphere of swirling fire.

By Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu yelled.

Roku continued to collect the fire, until the troops stopped. Then, with all fire, Roku shot the fire out into the room, knocking Zhao and his men down. The heat of the blast melted the chains holding Katara, Sokka, Keon, and Zuko. It also began melting the walls.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple!" Shyu yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Aang!" Katara yelled.

Roku had practical destroyed the floor. Magma began to rise, pulling from the actual volcano. Hiding behind the protection of the columns, Katara, Keon, and Sokka watched as a large stream of lava rose from the groud and up through the roof, ripping through the ceiling.

Then, Roku froze, and took a deep breath. All the smoke created from his destruction were sucked back toward him, completely shrouding him in smoke. When the smoke slowly cleared, there stood Aang, his eyes still glowing. With a groan, Aang sunk to the floor. Keon, Sokka, and Katara quickly ran to his side.

"We got your back," Sokka said, kneeling next to Aang.

"Thanks," Aang mutter weakly. "Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know," Katara said.

"The Fire Nation troops have him for sure," Keon said bitterly. "He sacrificed himself for you, Aang."

Aang hung his head, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Keon's voice went gentle. "We all would have done the same thing." Keon rested a hand on Aang's shoulder. "He believes in you. We all do."

Oh, how true that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Peps!<strong>

**Oh, god! I am soo sorry for the extremely late update! My mom's not very happy with my grades, so I'm working on math almost every hour of the weekend, except for the hour I'm playing piano.**

**I'm going to have to start updating every month or so, so this story is going to take longer than I thought. Again, I am sooo sorry!**

**To try and make it up to you guys, who ever reviews on this chapter might be chosen to get a sneak peek on whats to come in the next chapter before it's out, so keep those reviews coming!**

**NightOwl Fury:** I absolutely love you! You and Chronostar have been to people who have frequently reviewed this story! I have a certain episode I want to dedicate to you, so stay tuned! And I'll definitely read your story. By the way, the cai-hong will be discussed more in later chapters. Keep being awesome!

**Chronostar: **Your prediction was correct, as you can probably read (See -Get it? Sorry. Really bad pun). Stay tuned! Again, I absolutely love you!

**Random Guest:** Thank you for you very high praise! I feel flattered. Thank _you_.

**Buckbeak3798:** Don't worry. I'm not going to be one of though authors who just abandons her/his story, even though it might have seemed like it for the past month (again, sorry!). I'll keep posting, don't you worry. The burn is more symbolic than anything. You'll understand in the later chapters. Thanks for so much love!

**Review, Fav, and Follow!**


End file.
